Obsession Of A Hound One Shots
by jamcneill680
Summary: One shots following different moments in Sophia, Dean, and Jagger's life.
1. Night Out

**Night Out:**

Sophia was in their bathroom in their apartment getting ready for a night out with the girls. Raw and Smackdown were both being filmed in Chicago so Sophia thought it was a good time to see them and hang out.

"Do you have to go out?" Sophia looked to the doorway of the bathroom door to see Dean standing there with their five month old child asleep in his arms.

"Yes we haven't seen each other since I retired."

"Do you have to wear that dress?" Sophia's breasts were still big because she was still breastfeeding.

"Dean please don't be like this." Dean smirked at her as he stepped further into the bathroom.

"You knew what I was like when you married me."

"I was drunk when I married you."

"Details. Please don't drink a lot." Sophia didn't say anything to him and finished getting ready. She put everything back in her bag before turning to Dean.

"How do I look?"

"Like I am going to kill someone if I hear someone talks to you." Sophia smiled and kissed him. Dean cupped the side of her face with one hand, deepening the kiss.

"Be safe, have fun."

"I'll call you when I am on my way home." Dean nodded and gave her one more kiss. She kissed Jagger's head before grabbing her clutch and jacket and going down to the girls. When she walked out, she saw a limo waiting and heard Nikki's voice.

"Hurry up Sophia or we are leaving with out you." Sophia rolled her eyes and got in the limo.

"Hey guys." She hugged Nikki and Brie, who were sitting next to her, and waved to everyone else. She hated that Summer was there but she would deal with it because tonight was just about having fun.

Dean was woken up from his position on the couch by a pounding on the door. He rubbed his eyes and walked over, opening it to reveal Phil holding what looked like a very drunk Sophia on his side. Dean just shook his head and took his wife, lifting her in his arms.

"How bad is AJ?"

"AJ didn't go out. Nikki called me to pick her up because the girls were going back out but she was already drunk."

"Okay. Thanks Phil."

"No problem. When she wakes up, ring something loud in her ear for me." Dean chuckled and closed the door.

"You smell good" Sophia said, nuzzling his neck and kissing it.

"None of that while you are drunk kitten sorry. Lets get you to bed."

'She was going to have one hell of an hangover tomorrow' he thought to himself. He was able to get her changed without any of her help and got her settled into bed.

The next morning, Sophia woke up with a massive headache. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for Jagger to wake up for his bottle so she went to pump. Knowing she was going to be drinking, she brought strips that you dunk in the bottle to test the alcohol content. She waited on baited breath to see if the alcohol had left her system or not.

She pulled the strip out and saw it hadn't. Sighing, she dumped the milk and looked in the fridge.

"Damn it." There were not bottles in the fridge and they had no formula because she was breastfeeding. Running a hand through her hair, she walked back into their bedroom and shook Dean, smiling when he jumped.

"What is it babe?"

"Can you run to the store and by formula." Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because the alcohol hasn't left my system yet." Dean shook his head and stood up, pulling a pair of jeans on and a shirt.

"I told you not tor drink a lot."

"I know and I am sorry. I-" she cut herself off and ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Dean walked in and grabbed her hair so it was out of her way.

"And get some Tylenol please." Dean helped her up and watched as she gurgled mouth wash.

"Anything else?" Sophia shook her head. Dean kissed her temple before leaving. Sophia layed on the bed and closed her eyes but didn't get much rest. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard Jagger cry out. Sighing, she stood up and walked to his room. The sound was making her head hurt worse but she had to suck it up and take care of her son.

"Shh baby its okay, mommy is here." Jagger calmed down at the soothing sound of his mother's voice.

"Good morning my handsome boy." Jagger smiled and snuggled himself into her chest, chewing on his hand. Trying to think of what she could do, she walked out and looked through the cupboards, seeing that he had a little banana and strawberry thing left. Sitting him in his high chair, she grabbed the baby spoon and sat in front of him before feeding him.

Dean came back and saw Jagger was laying on the ground on his stomach playing with some toys, while Sophia layed on the couch with a wash cloth on her head.

"Here kitten." He handed her the tylenol and a bottle of water before going to make Jagger's bottle. When he was done, he walked back over and grabbed Jagger off the floor, who had just noticed his father was home and giggled making Dean smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem kitten but no more drinking unless you are going to stop breastfeeding him."

"Deal." They shook hands and Sophia cuddled into his side, falling asleep.


	2. Jagger's First Step

**Jagger's First Step:**

Dean and Sophia were sitting at home with Jagger. He was about to turn 1 in a couple of months and they were trying to get him to walk.

Dean was sitting on the floor while Sophia sat on the couch holding Jagger up by his hands.

"Alright handsome, lets walk to daddy." Sophia stood up and Jagger walked with her assistance but as soon as she let go of his hands, he fell on his butt. Dean laughed and crawled over and picked him up.

"That's not how you walk big man. Babe why don't you sit on the floor and see if he will walk to you." Sophia nodded and sat on the floor were Dean originally was. Dean put Jagger on his feet while holding his hands.

"Come on handsome" Sophia clapped her hands and smiled at Jagger. Jagger giggled and started walking with Dean's help. As soon as Dean let go he fell again. Sophia sighed before standing up and picking up her son.

"Why won't he walk? I read that by now he should have started without our help." Dean pulled Sophia and their son to his chest. He kissed both of their heads.

"Maybe he just isn't ready kitten. Besides it doesn't really help that you pretty much carry him everywhere."

"He's my baby I can't help it." Dean laughed.

"I know babe I do the same thing. Can you believe he is going to be 1 in 3 months?"

"No and I would rather not talk about it" Dean laughed at his wife.

"Why don't try this again. You sit over there with his blanket and I will hold him up" Dean was sure that if Jagger saw Sophia and his favorite blanket he would for sure walk. Jagger was such a mama's boy, something he had to fix when he got older. Sophia nodded and handed Jagger over. She grabbed his favorite blanket before kneeling on the floor. Dean set Jagger back on his feet just like before.

"Look over there big man, its mommy and she has your blankie! Go get her Jagger." Jagger started walking but this time when Dean let go he kept going until he made it to Sophia. She smiled and picked him up and kissed all over his face.

"Good job handsome boy!" Dean walked over and kissed his mini me's head.

"That a boy big man, good job buddy!" Jagger giggled making his parent's laugh.


	3. The Big Number One

**The Big Number 1:**

Today was the day Sophia had been excited for yet dreading. It was Jagger's birthday and he was turning 1. Sophia was in no way shape or form ready for this.

She walked into Jagger's room to see him awake and standing up in his crib. He smiled when he saw her. He started bouncing up and down.

"ma" he said making Sophia smile. Ma was his first word followed by da. Dean bet daddy would be first but he lost and owed Sophia $50.

"Happy Birthday handsome!" She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go wake dada up" Jagger clapped as they walked into Dean and Sophia's bedroom. Dean was asleep on his back and Sophia had the perfect way to wake him up. She set Jagger up so he was standing above Dean's stomach.

"Alright buddy tell daddy bouncey bouncey." Jagger giggled and as he fell onto Dean's stomach and bounced. Dean gasped as he opened his eyes, smiling when he saw it was Sophia and Jagger. Sophia picked Jagger up as Dean sat up.

"Morning babe" Sophia said as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Morning kitten and good morning to the birthday boy" Dean said as he took Jagger from Sophia's arms and threw him up in the air before catching him. Sophia hated when he did that though Jagger loved it. He giggled everytime it happened.

"So when is everyone coming over?" Dean asked as he and Jagger settled on the bed.

"Around 3. We have to go pick up his cake, AJ and Phil are coming over to help set up. Phil will help set up the bouncey house in the backyard." Dean and Sophia had recently bought a house in Chicago. They didn't want Jagger growing up in an apartment. The house had 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms. It also had a gym in the basement and Jagger had his own room. They also decided to move for when they decided to have another baby.

"Sounds good. Lets go eat some breakfast, I'm starving." They all got dressed and headed out to get something to eat. Jagger was in a very good mood today. All week, Dean and Sophia had been telling him about the many people coming over for his birthday. All though he had no idea what they were saying he was still happy. But then again he was always a happy baby.

After their breakfast, they took Jagger to the park and played with him. Sophia got a good picture of Dean and Jagger on the slide. After 2 hours at the park, they went by the store and got his cake. It was just a basic vanilla cake that said "Happy Birthday Jagger" on it. They got a smaller one that had the number one on it, that was for Jagger to go crazy with.

When they got home, Sophia threw Jagger in the bath. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it babe" she heard Dean yell. She turned back to Jagger and smiled.

"I think that's uncle Phil and aunt AJ" Jagger started grunting and clapping his hands. She finished washing him before taking him out and drying him off. She dressed him in a pair of baby shorts and a little baby collared shirt. She combed his dirty blonde hair back and kissed his head.

"I love you handsome, promise mommy not to grow up so fast." Jagger looked at her and giggled. Sophia smiled and kissed his head again before walking downstairs. When she got downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to see Phil, AJ and Dean all talking. Jagger noticed Phil and started cooing. Phil smiled and took him from his sister.

"Hey Jag man, happy birthday buddy!" Jagger giggled before reaching for Dean. Dean took his son and kissed his head.

"So who is coming today Soph?" AJ asked.

"You guys, Brie and Daniel, Nikki and John, Paige, Nattie and TJ, Roman, Gal and Jojo, Seth, and Hunter and Steph with their girls." Dean and Sophia didn't want a big party for him. Just their closest friends and family.

"Well we are going to need a whole room for Nikki's presents" Dean said as he fed some applesauce to Jagger. They all laughed. Soon it was 3 and all their friends were there. All the kids were so excited for the bouncey house. Dean and Sophia took turns taking Jagger on, he loved it.

Sophia got some really great pictures for Jagger's photo album. She got one of Jagger, John and Nikki. She got one of Jagger pulling Seth's hair since he hasn't learned yet.

When it was time for the cake, Sophia sat in a chair with Jagger on her lap as everyone sang. As soon as they were done Jagger stuck his hand in the cake and shoved it in his mouth.

"He really is like Dean" Roman said making everyone laugh. All in all it was a great day. It was around 6 when everyone left. Jagger was sitting playing with one of the toys Sophia and Dean had gotten him, while Dean and Sophia cuddled on the couch watching him.

"I can't believe he is 1" Sophia said.

"Me either, it seems like just yesterday we were in the delivery room and now we are here." Sophia nodded and kissed his chest.

That night after they put Jagger to bed, they layed naked cuddled up to each other in their room. Dean was stroking Sophia's back while she traced patterns on his chest.

"Dean?"

"Yeah kitten?"

"When do you want to have another one?" Dean looked down and saw those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.

"I don't know. I don't think for a while, I want Jagger to be able to understand what is happening and not feel like he is being ignored." Sophia nodded and leaned up to press her lips to his.

"I love you." Dean kissed her once more.

"I love you too."


	4. Date Night

**Date Night:**

Sophia was in their bathroom getting ready for her date with Dean. Phil and AJ were coming over to watch Jagger while Sophia took Dean to his first Blackhawk's game.

Dean came into the bathroom with their one year old son in his arms.

"Ma!" Sophia finished her eyeliner and looked over at her boys and smiled. She took Jagger while Dean checked her out. She was wearing a tight customized Blackhawk's jersey with her last name on the back, a gift Dean had gotten her for their anniversary. She paired the jersey with a pair of skinny jeans and her black combat boots.

"You look sexy kitten. I wonder who gave you that jersey?" Sophia laughed as Jagger played with her earring.

"Some lunatic I know." Dean chuckled.

"I'll have to show you how big of a lunatic I can be tonight." Sophia gave him an innocent look and shrugged her shoulder's.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen as they waited for Phil and AJ. Sophia went to get the door as Dean grabbed a banana and Jagger, who Sophia had put down so he was standing, reached up for a bite.

Dean smiled and lowered his hand so he could bite it but Jagger tried taking it out of his hand.

"No daddy hold it." Jagger didn't like that and started crying.

"What did you do to my nephew Ambrose." Dean shot Phil a glare as him, AJ, and Sophia came into the kitchen. Dean bent down and picked his son up and tore a piece of banana off and gave it to Jagger, ceasing the baby's cries.

"I told him he couldn't hold the banana and he got upset."

"Yea that's his new thing so have fun with that tonight Phillip."

"Like he ever tells him no." Everyone laughed at what AJ said and Phil just shrugged, knowing it was true.

"Okay, we should be home by ten unless the traffic is bad which knowing Chicago, it probably will be." Phil nodded as he took Jagger from Dean, smiling when Jagger layed his head on his shoulder as he continued eating his banana.

"Bye handsome, give me a kiss." Jagger puckered his lips and gave Sophia and Dean both kisses. They walked out to the car and Dean drove them to the arena.

"Here, maybe this will get people to leave you alone long enough to get to our seats."

Sophia handed Dean a black hat and situated it on his head.

"Perfect." Dean smirked and kissed her before they got out. They were able to make it to their seats with minimal interruptions.

"I've been to a hockey game before kitten."

"Yea but not with me."

"How bad could it be?" Sophia just gave him a smirk that he found incredibly hot.

When the game started, Dean saw what Sophia meant. She was loud and yelling at the refs along with the rest of the crowd and was surprised how happy she was when the blackhawk's scored.

When she sat back down after celebrating a goal, Dean turned to her.

"How come I have never seen this Sophia before?"

"Because we have never gone to a hockey game together before."

"Well I think we should more often." Sophia smiled and gave Dean a kiss, both pulling back when they heard cheers and saw they were on the kiss cam. Sophia blushed and Dean pulled her to his side.

When the game was done, they bought Jagger a little jersey before heading back home.

"Whenever we are back in Cincinnati, I'm going to take you to one of those hockey games."

"Well if you act like how you do when you watch a game at home, I already know what to expect." Dean chuckled and pulled into their driveway and led them in the house.

"Hey guys how was the game" Phil asked as they joined them in the living room.

"It was quite an experience" Dean said.

"Yea I was shocked to when I first went to a game with Phil. I'm assuming Sophia was the same."

"Of course she is, she's my sister." Sophia smiled at her brother.

"So did Jagger go down easy?"

"Yup and I see he still is in his hair pulling phase."

"I don't think that is ever going to change."

"I feel bad for his teachers when he goes to school then." Sophia laughed as she snuggled into Dean's side.

"Thank you guys for watching him."

"No problem, night guys."

"Night." Dean followed them to the door and locked it as soon as they were gone. He looked over and saw Sophia, fast asleep on the couch. Smiling, he picked her up bridal style and took her to their room where he undressed her and tucked her into bed. He checked on Jagger before going back to their room and pulling his own clothes off before he got into bed and pulled his wife to him.


	5. Revelation

**Revelation:**

Sophia was cleaning out her desk at home the one day when she came across Jagger's birth certificate. Smiling, she was looking over it when she saw something that made her eyebrows scrunch up.

Listed as all their last names was Good. She knew Dean's name wasn't really Dean but he never told her his real name because everyone called him Dean and nothing else. Standing up with the piece of paper in hand, she walked to the living room where Dean was playing with their son.

She walked in and watch as they wrestled. Dean layed down and Jagger got on top of him so Sophia got down and acted as the referee.

"One, two, three Jagger wins!" She started clapping and Jagger joined in, smiling. Dean smiled and sat up, keeping Jagger in his lap.

"What do you got kitten?"

"Little man's birth certificate. You know you never told me your real name was Jonathan Good."

"You didn't know that?" Sophia shook her head.

"No you never told me. I knew Dean wasn't your real name but you never gave me another name to call you by."

"That's because everyone calls me Dean. I mean I googled you and learned your name, why didn't you look me up?" Sophia laughed at him making him smirk.

"So can I call you Jonathan?"

"No you can call me Dean or Jon."

"But I like Jonathan. We could have named little man after you. Jonathan Junior." Jon smirked.

"No I like his name. How did you come up with it, I never asked?" Sophia blushed as she remembered the dreams she used to have when they first started their adventure together.

"The day after you spent the night in my room as punishment for kissing Roman, after you left I fell asleep and had a dream. We were married and had little man. I liked the name so when we found out it was a boy, I immediately thought of it."

Jon's smirk grew.

"So you wanted to have kids with me even when you were playing hard to get. I knew you loved me before everything happened." Sophia' blush grew.

"I didn't want to admit it. You were basically stalking me and Phil hated you already."

"Yea but now he likes me and I don't stalk you as much." Sophia laughed and pushed him down. She layed on his chest with Jagger, who was playing with Sophia's wedding rings.

"This feels right" she muttered as she pressed a kiss to his shirt covered chest.

"It most certainly does."

After they put Jagger down for his nap, Jon pulled Sophia to their room and pulled both of their clothes off before throwing her on the bed and swiftly entering her.

"Jon!" Jon groaned, loving hearing his real name coming out of her mouth. He always loved having sex with her but it always felt weird that she would call him by his stage name and not his real name.

"What do you want baby?" He leaned down and took a perk nipple on his mouth, biting it slightly making Charlie moan and arch her back off the bed.

"Faster, harder." Jon did as asked, moving a leg onto his shoulder, making it feel as though he was deeper inside her. Every thrust hit her g-spot, sending her closer to the edge. He was shocked however, when she kicked his chest, pushing him down on the bed and she crawled on top of him before lining him up with her entrance and sinking down. Jon held her hips as she bounced up and down before he moved them to grope her breasts. Charlie felt her orgasm coming and Dean moved a hand down to pull at her clot in time with the thrusts.

"Jon" she yelled out as she came, Dean soon following. Sophia collapsed onto his chest, Jon kissing her slightly sweaty forehead.

"I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Jon."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you all enjoying these one shots as much as I love to write them. If any of you have been reading my other story Lunatic Teacher, I made a huge mistake in Chapter 35 but i fixed it and just re-posted it. If you have any ideas for one shots or any moment you would like to see between our favorite family, please leave a review :)**


	6. One More Match

**One More Match:**

Jon was sitting in Hunter and Stephanie's office in a meeting while Sophia and Jagger were visiting with the diva's.

"So Paige is out tonight?" Stephanie nodded.

"Yea, she got hurt during a house show so she is out for a couple of weeks."

Jon was supposed to be teaming with Paige that night on Raw against Seth and Nikki.

"Do you have anyone else in mind to be your partner?"

They had let Jon pick his own partner because he was quite picky and didn't want to be stuck with someone who couldn't wrestle a whole lot. Before eh could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hunter yelled. The door opened revealing Sophia and Jagger who was smiling despite the fact he had juice all down the front of him.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I need the bus keys Jon." Jon nodded and took the keys out of his pocket before giving them to his wife.

"What happened" Stephanie asked as she laughed slightly.

"Seth thought the lid was on his sippy cup all the way, it wasn't." Hunter and Stephanie laughed as Jon ran a hand through his sons dirty blonde hair. Sophia turned to leave but was stopped by Hunter's voice.

"Wait, Sophia. How do you feel about having one more match?" Both Sophia and Jon looked at Hunter. Sophia confused while Jon was smirking.

"Paige was supposed to team with Jon tonight but she is hurt and he needs a partner. The universe has wanted to see you back since you left last year. I think you two teaming together would give them just what they want. What do you say?"

"I uh, I don't know. I really haven't wrestled since retiring."

"Babe, I'm sure it'll come right back to you. Please kitten?" Jon pouted at her, making her smile slightly.

"Okay. I'll do it." Hunter and Stephanie smiled and hugged her.

"Do you have your gear?"

"Yes, yes she does." Sophia blushed while Jon smirked. He had her bring her gear for when Jagger went to sleep so they could role play.

"I'm not even going to ask. Your match is the main event." They nodded and said their goodbyes. They walked to the bus, where Jon picked out Jagger's little shirt that had Jon's logo on it.

"You excited baby?"

"I don't know. What if it doesn't come back to me and I make a fool out of myself." Jon gave her a look as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's as they watched Jagger play on the floor with his cars.

"You won't kitten. You were and still are one of the best divas this company has had. No way is a skill like that just going to go away."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll tell you what, if you do good and stop thinking you are going to suck, you will get a treat tonight." Sophia felt her face heat up as Jon just gave her his signature smirk. They grabbed Sophia's gear as they walked back to the arena. The show seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was dressed and waiting at the gorilla with Dean. They left Jagger with Roman.

Jon was set to go out first and then introduce his new partner, which is where Sophia would come in. Nikki and Seth were already in the ring, waiting when Jon's music went off making the crowd go crazy.

 _He stopped on top of the stage and took the mic they left for him. He was about to talk when Seth cut him off._

" _Where is your partner Ambrose, she back out because your just to crazy for her?"_

" _Relax Justin Bieber. Actually, Paige isn't my partner tonight so your safe Nikki, well maybe your safe. You see, Paige got hurt so I had to go and find myself a new partner" He started doing a little dance on stage as he talked._

" _Do you guys know how hard it was to find someone on such short notice but lucky for me. I knew just the girl. Someone, Seth, who hasn't been liking how you have been treating her husband."_

 _At his words, the crowd went crazy and started a Sophia chant making Dean smirk and Seth and Nikki pale. Dean dropped the mic and started bouncing up and down on stage smirking when Sophia's music hit._

 _She walked out on the stage, a smirk of her own on her face. She walked over to Dean and tilted her head toward the ring. Dean kissed her passionately, earning cheers from the crowd. He took her hand and led her down to the ring, even opening the ropes for her. Nikki and Seth went to their corner and Dean wrapped his arms around Sophia and kept her against his chest in their corner._

 _Seth and Dean decided to start so Sophia pecked his lips and stepped out onto the apron. The men circled each other before locking up, Dean getting the advantage. Five minutes in, both Seth and Dean were getting tired. They were both laying on the mat, making their way over to tag their partner's in._

" _Come on Dean" Sophia yelled as he was only a few feet away. Just as Seth tagged in Nikki, Dean hit Sophia's hand and she flew into the ring, tackling Nikki. The crowd was going crazy at seeing their favorite diva back in action._

 _Sophia had the upper hand until Nikki through her into her and Seth's corner, where she kicked her in the stomach over and over. Nikki pulled her back up from her hair but earned a slap in the face from Sophia. Sophia then turned to Seth and did the same, earning cheers not only from the crowd but Dean as well._

" _Come on Sophia" she heard Dean yell. She DDT'd Nikki and went for the pin but was pulled off as Seth got into the ring and pulled her off. He didn't get far as Dean tackled him, punching her over and over again until they rolled out of the ring._

 _Nikki pulled Sophia up for the rack attack but Sophia countered and hit Nikki with Dirty Deeds for the win._

" _Here are your winners, Dean and Sophia Ambrose!" Dean's music played as he ran into the ring and lifted Sophia up, spinning her around and giving her a passionate kiss. He raised her hand before they went backstage._

"You did so good kitten." Sophia smiled at him as they waited for Seth and Nikki.

As soon as they made it back, Nikki tackled Sophia in a big hug.

"That was awesome!" Sophia laughed as Seth pulled her into a hug.

"And you were scared" Jon said, making her roll her eyes. Jon looked at her and smirked.

"Run." Sophia looked at him weird thinking he was trying to be Bray Wyatt before she realized what she done. She shoved Seth into him before taking off, hearing the laughs of Seth and Nikki as well as the footsteps of Jon following her.

She let out a yell as she was lifted off the ground and spun around before being put on a shoulder.

"Naughty kitten." Sophia laughed as they went back to the locker room. They showered and changed before grabbing their bags and the baby and going to the bus. They put the baby to bed before they tore their clothes off of each other and made passionate love.

"I've changed my mind, no spanking tonight." Sophia laughed as they she fell onto Jon's sweaty chest, not breaking their conection.

"So, did the match make you want to come back?"

"No, actually it didn't. It felt wrong being out there instead of with the baby."

"Yea I have to admit, it was weird seeing you wrestle again. I like you better as the sexy housewife." Sophia laughed and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Well if you ever need another tag team partner, I am free." Jon chuckled as Sophia lifted herself off of him and rolled to the side and snuggled into Jon's chest.

"Maybe we can have ourselves another match in about five minutes." Sophia laughed and rand her hand up and down his softened member, smiling when she felt him starting to get hard again.

"I think this is the only wrestling I will only want to do from now on." Jon laughed and flipped her over so he was on top.

"Ding, ding, ding" was all he said before thrusting into her.

* * *

 **A/N: I know the ending may be corny but I couldn't think of anything else! I hope you guys like it and if you have any request of what you would like to see, leave a review :)**


	7. Father's Day

**Father's Day:**

Jon woke up that morning and reached for his wife but frowned when he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw he was alone in the room. Frowning again, he pulled pants on before going into the the Jagger's room and also saw that was empty.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he was about to check the playroom when he heard Sophia curse followed by Jagger's giggle. Smiling, he walked downstairs and followed the sound all the way to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Jagger in his high chair while Sophia was cleaning egg from the floor.

"Everything okay?" Sophia jumped, not having heard Jon come downstairs. Jagger, who also noticed Jon was now there, started smacking his tray and talking in baby.

"Was that english" Jon asked as he walked over and took his son out of his chair and held him to him.

"What are you doing kitten?" Sophia smiled as she threw the egg away and washed her hands before stepping so she was right in front of him, allowing Jon to wrap and arm around her waist.

"Making you a special breakfast." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"Happy Father's Day" she mumbled against his lips, kissing him again before backing away.

"I forgot that was today." Sophia laughed slightly as she started breakfast.

"Well I didn't so after breakfast, you can open the presents we got you."

"You know how I feel about presents." Sophia just shrugged her shoulder's. She made them eggs, bacon, and homemade french toast. They all sat at the table and Jon would feed Jagger tiny bites of his french toast. When they were down, the rinsed their dishes and Sophia put them in the dishwasher before grabbing Jon's hand and pulling him to their living room. She took Jagger from him and walked over to the entertainment center and pulled put the gifts she got for him.

"Okay little man, go give this to daddy." She handed Jagger the square shaped present and watched carefully as he walked over and gave it to Jon.

"Thanks little man." He pulled him up so he was sitting in his wrap as he unwrapped the present. It was a picture frame that said "Daddy and Me" and in the middle was a picture that Sophia had taken on Jagger's birthday of them both smiling at each other. Dean smiled and kissed his son's head.

"And this is from me." Sophia sat next to them and handed Jon her present. Carefully setting the picture frame down, he took the box from his wife and with Jagger's help opened it. Lifting the lid, he saw a brand new Rolex inside.

"Baby, I can't-" Sophia cut him off.

"Yes you can, you deserve it. You have been nothing but a wonderful father to Jagger and your always there for us. You deserve it." She took the watch out and placed it on his left wrist.

"Happy Father's Day Jon." They shared a kiss before spending the rest of the day together. Jon caught him self staring at Sophia and Jagger while they both napped on his chest. He kissed both of their heads and layed his head on top of his wife's.

'How did I get so lucky' he thought to himself before he joined his wife and son in sleep.


	8. Surprise

**Surprise:**

Jon walked through their front door and sighed contently. He had just gotten home from a three week tour and wanted nothing more than to go and snuggle up to his wife and now two year old son.

Setting his bags by the door he took his coat off and tiredly walked upstairs to his and Sophia's room. He walked in and stopped at what he saw. The entire room was light by candles and there were rose petals on the bed along with a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold.

"I see you found your surprise." Turning around he saw his brunette beauty leaning against the door frame with just her short silk robe on, making him wonder if she had anything else on.

"What is this kitten? Where's little man?" Sophia smirked and stepped in the room, quietly shutting the door.

"He is asleep in his room. Waiting for his daddy tired him out." She stepped up to him and ran her hands over his shirt covered chest as she leaned up and pressed her lips to him. Jon immediately deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands stayed on his chest.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Do you want you surprise?" Jon nodded and Sophia kissed him once more before pushing him down into the chair they had in their room. He watched with lust filled eyes as she turned on some music that he recognized as her favorite song, Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leopard. He watched as she slowly pulled the strings on her robe and pushed it down her shoulder's revealing the red lace lingerie set that she knew was his favorite.

"Don't tease me kitten." Sophia smirked and started dancing in front of him, slowly moving towards him until she straddled him.

"I'm not teasing baby." Jon smirked as she started giving him a lap dance. Her bottom grinding against his denim covered crotch as he hands stayed on her hips, helping her movements. She leaned forward and Jon jumped as she slowly licked up his neck before repeating the trail with wet kisses. She smirked to herself when she saw the mark she left.

"I'm in charge tonight" she whispered in his ear before giving it a hard nip, making Jon groan and push his hard member against her. She pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor before lightly scratching his chest with her nails. She placed kisses all along his chest and took one of his nipple's in her mouth.

"Sophia stop teasing" he growled but was shocked when she put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I told you I'm in charge." She placed one last kiss on his chest before standing up and pulling him up from the chair and leading him over to the bed. She pushed him down and unzipped his jeans and pulled them along with his boxers down and threw them some where in the room.

"Did you and your hand have fun these past few weeks?" This was one of the tours that Sophia and Jagger had stayed home.

"I think we need to start sending nudes to each other." She giggled as she stroke his inner thigh and ran her tongue up the length of his member.

"I"m sorry you had to suffer. To bad they don't make vibrators for men." Jon groaned at the thought of Sophia pleasuring herself.

Sophia placed a feather light kiss on the head before taking him in her mouth, groaning at how much she missed the mere taste of him. She bobbed her head up and down slowly before Jon wrapped a hand in her hair and encouraged her to go faster.

"I am more then willing to let you be in control kitten but if you don't stop teasing, I am going to spank you." Sophia smirked to herself before picking up the speed. She soon had Jon cursing loudly as he came into her mouth. She sucked him clean before letting him go with a wet pop.

She yelped when she was suddenly on her back and hearing her panties torn clean of her body. Jon placed each of her legs on his shoulder's before licking her wet folds, pulling a loud moan from his wife. He continued his assault on her, smirking when he felt her thighs start quivering and her body start shaking, telling him her orgasm was fast approaching.

"Scream for me kitten."

"Jon" she yelled out as she came hard. He smirked and licked up everything before standing up and pulling her into a rough, demanding kiss.

"Oh Jon" she moaned as he assaulted her neck, giving her a mark of his own.

"I have gone three weeks without my kitten and have had to use my hand to get me off. I am the one in charge here baby. Now be a good girl and lay the long way so I can do what we both want."

Whimpering at how dominate he was being, Sophia threw the handcuffs and blindfold off the bed and moved up to lay on their pillows. Jon crawled up her body, reminding her how an animal would stalk its prey. He laced their fingers and placed their hands by her head before swiftly entering her, both sharing a loud moan at once again being together.

Jon started off with long, slow thrusts that had Sophia moaning loudly. Her vibrator just wasn't enough for her and she was very happy her husband was finally home.

"Jon fuck me, hard." Growling lowly, Jon picked up the speed of his thrusts. He pulled out quickly and turned Sophia around so she was on her knees and pulled her ass up before entering her again. Sophia was moaning loudly into her pillow as she gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles where white.

"Show me how you would fuck yourself kitten, I want to see." Jon watched as Sophia reached a hand down to start playing with her clit. She pulled it in time with his thrusts and was soon yelling his name into the mattress as she came, her walls clamped around Jon's member making him cum soon after her. He pulled out and pressed kisses all along her spine before rolling off of her and to the side, pulling her sweaty body to his and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Best surprise ever." Sophia blushed and gave him another kiss before they fell asleep naked in each others arms.


	9. Big Break

**Big Break:**

"Baby?"

"In here?" Jon walked into the kitchen where Sophia was feeding Jagger.

"Dada!" Jon laughed and kissed his two year old sons head.

"Hey buddy."

"What did you need babe?"

"I just got off the phone with Hunter. They want me to star in their upcoming movie Lockdown." Sophia jumped up and hugged him.

"That's great baby! When do you start?"

"They want me to fly out Wednesday. Its in Canada and I was hoping you and little man would join me."

"Of course we will babe. I'm so happy for you Jon." Jon smiled and pulled her in for a simple kiss.

"Jagger tell daddy yay!" Sophia clapped her hands and Jagger followed while laughing, making his parents laugh.

"How are they gonna take you out of the shows?"

"They're gonna Seth curb stomp me threw cinder blocks."

The way he said it was like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Jon looked at his wife and saw the slight panic on her face.

"Relax babe, they are fake."

"That doesn't make it any better. Remember when you cut your chin and little man here cried, what do you think is gonna happen when he sees you laying there not moving."

Jon stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder's.

"Baby its going to be okay, I promise. Come with me and we can just leave from there."

"Fine but I'm not watching." Jon laughed and pulled his wife to his chest.

Monday night came all to quick and untrue to her word she sat in Jon's locker room watching the match. When it happened, she literally cringed. The only good thing was Jagger was asleep so he didn't have to see it. She picked her sleeping son up and walked to the gorilla where she knew they would be bringing Jon back.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you if he is actually hurt Colby." Colby laughed and hugged her.

"He's fine Soph. He said you were gonna worry." She rolled her eyes and adjusted Jagger as his head started to roll off her shoulder. She stood and watched on the monitor as they got him on the stretcher and rolled him back.

As soon as they were clear from the camera's view. The "paramedics" were unstrapping him and he was up and moving. He walked over and kissed his sleeping sons head before kissing Sophia.

"So what did ya think?"

"I think I needed to take a Xanax before." Jon laughed and led them back to the locker room. They packed all their bags before heading to the bus.

"Are you excited for Wednesday" Sophia asked as they layed in their bed.

"Yea. I can't believe I'm going to be in a movie."

"I can. Who can resist this face." She pinched his cheeks making him laugh.

"You did for a while."

"Eh details."

"I love you kitten."

"I love you too movie star."


	10. Anniversary Present

**Anniversary Present:**

It was a week before Jon and Sophia's second wedding anniversary and Sophia was struggling trying to figure out what to get that man that never wants anything. She wanted to get him something special and something specially made for only him.

"What about lingerie" Nikki said as Sophia poured her a glass of wine. They were in Florida for Raw and Smackdown and John invited Sophia, Jon, and Jagger to stay at his house.

"It just gets ripped and I get irritated." Nikki laughed and ruffled Jagger's head. He was sitting on her lap playing with his toy trucks. John and Jon were at some signing.

"What am I going to do Nikki. Our anniversary is in a week."

"Oh relax Soph, you'll figure something else. Tell mommy to relax little man."

"Rewax mommy." Sophia smiled and kissed her son's head before sitting in the seat next to Nikki. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nikki gasped.

"What, what's wrong?"

"What about a calendar. You can take photo's for all the different months. That way it is something unique." Sophia smiled and hugged her friend.

"You're brilliant Nikki. Jagger tell Auntie Coco good thinking."

"Good tanking Coco." Nikki laughed and kissed her godson's head. They sat around and started dinner before the men got home. They just finished when they heard them walk into the house.

"Daddy!" Jagger got up from the floor and waddled fast over to Jon, making him smile and bend down to pick him up and throw him in the air before catching him, making the two year old laugh.

"Hi buddy. Have you been good for mommy and Coco." Jagger nodded and layed his head in the crook of Jon's neck.

"Damn it smells good in here. What did you guys make?"

"Chicken Parmesan. How was the signing?"

"Good. Everyone kept asking when you would come back so we can tag together again." Sophia laughed and they all sat around the table.

"Me and Nikki are going out tomorrow. Can you watch little man."

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Shopping" Nikki and Sophia said at the same time, both looking at the other wide eyed before giggling. John and Jon just looked at each other and Jagger just shoveled his carrots into his mouth. When they were done, Nikki and Sophia washed dishes before Sophia, Jon, and Jagger went up to their room.

"So where are you guys really going" Jon asked as he watched Sophia give Jagger his bath.

"Shopping, don't believe me?" Jon squinted his eyes as Sophia looked at him with no expression. There was no way she was going to tell him where she was going. It was a surprise.

"No, I believe you. But you know what happens if I find out you're lying." Sophia blushed, knowing there would be a spanking with her name on it.

"Jagger tell daddy to stop being mean."

"Stop it daddy." Jon laughed and shook his head.

"Can you watch him for a second." Jon nodded and Sophia walked out to their room to grab his pajamas.

"Alright little man, where are mommy and auntie Coco going?"

"Shopping, duh daddy." Jon laughed and ruffled his sons wet hair.

"Stop interrogating our son, he is only two." Jon held his hands up in surrender making Sophia laugh. They got Jagger out and changed him into his Batman pajamas and putting him to bed that Nikki bought just for him for when they came over.

The next day, Sophia left the baby with Jon while her and Nikki went to the photographer's.

"And you said this guy is good?"

"He is great. He helped me do something similar for John."

"I can't believe he could do this on such short notice." Nikki nodded and pulled into a warehouse parking lot before shutting the car off.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Nikki hugged her friend before they got out. Nikki was right, the photographer was awesome. Sophia got great shots for every month. Her favorite was the December one. Since it was Jon's birthday month, she was wearing a sexy Santa outfit while holding a cake and sticking her finger in her mouth seductively like she was licking frosting off of it.

After they were done, they actually did go shopping and Sophia was able to get Jon the Game of Throne series to go along with the calendar.

The week went by fast and by the time of their anniversary, Sophia and Jon were laying in bed naked and cuddled together after their morning sex.

"I can't believe its been two years already."

"Me either." Jon kissed her head and reached into the nightstand to pull out a long, rectangular box.

"Happy anniversary kitten." Sophia smiled and open the box to see a diamond bracelet.

"Jon, its beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Sophia kissed him before getting off the bed and going through her suitcase for the wrapped presents.

"Babe, you know I hate presents."

"Well suck it up babe. Its our anniversary, plus I think you'll like these." Jon smirked and sat up against the head board as Sophia got on the bed next to him. She handed him the two gifts and bit her lips as she watched him open the dvd.

"Awesome. I've always wanted to see this show." Sophia smiled and felt her nerves kick in when he opened the other. She saw his eyebrows furrow before he started flipping through the calendar. He was quiet which made Sophia nervous.

"Jon?" Jon looked over at her and she let out a squeak as she was pulled to him in a passionate kiss.

"Do you know how sexy this calendar is."

"You can thank Nikki. She gave me the idea."

"My favorite is December." Sophia giggled and kissed him again.

"I knew you would. Happy anniversary Jon."

"Happy anniversary Sophia."


	11. First Curse Word

**First Curse Word:**

Sophia, Jagger, and Jon were all sitting at home. Jon trying to put together a new desk chair Sophia had purchased for her office.

"Jon, it might help you if you read the directions."

"I know how to put a chair together Sophia."

"Daddy angry" Jagger said in his cute little toddler voice, while he was sitting on the floor playing with his trucks. He had been talking a lot more and some of the things he said, made him sound even more like Jon.

"Daddy's not angry little man, he's frustrated" Sophia said, smiling at her two and a half year old.

"Fustated?" Sophia laughed and Jon couldn't help but join in.

"Close enough handsome. Come on Jon, the instructions are right here."

"Kitten, I don't need them. I've put a chair together before."

"When?" Jon didn't answer and she smirked.

"Alright I haven't but it can't be that hard."

Sophia watched as Jon tried putting a screw in a hole that was clearly to small for the screw.

"What the hell" Jon said, getting frustrated.

"Mommy, why daddy red?" Sophia laughed and picked Jagger up.

"Because he isn't listening to mommy." Jon glared at her, making her laugh. She sat pack down on the couch, Jagger in her lap as Jon kept trying to get the job down.

"Jon, I need to do business today and I would like a chair to sit in. Please use the directions."

"No." Sophia shook her head at his stubbornness.

"Fuck!" Her head snapped up from watching Jagger play a game on her phone, to see Jon shaking his hand.

"What happened?"

"I jabbed my fucking thumb with the screwdriver." Sophia got up and placed Jagger on the couch before going to get the first aid kit.

"Let me see." Jon grumbled and gave her his hand. Sophia wiped up the little blood that was there and placed a band aid on it.

"There all better." She kissed his thumb, making her smile.

"It would have been better with a nurses uniform."

"I don't have one."

"Guess I'll have to fix that." Sophia blushed and Jon smirked, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Will you use the directions now?" Jon groaned but nodded. Sophia smiled and kissed him again.

"Fuck mommy I dead!" Sophia and Jon's head whipped over to Jagger, who was showing them the screen on her phone.

Jon tried and failed hiding his laughter.

"Way to go Jon."

"Hey, you say it all the time too!" Sophia just shook her head, laughing.

"Fuck!"

"Jagger Michael don't say that. That is a very bad word." Jagger giggled.

"Sowwy."


	12. Daddy Campaign

**Daddy Campaign:**

Sophia, Jon, and Jagger were getting ready for the camera crews to come over to their house. They were filming Jon and Jagger for their father's commercial.

"I a movie star like daddy?" Jagger asked while they were eating. Sophia and Jon both laughed. Ever since they had seen Jon shooting his movie, all Jagger has talked about is being in a movie like his daddy.

"Yea little man. You gotta be good though and no swearing." Jagger giggled. He had been copying them more and more lately so they had both dialed back how much they swear around him.

The camera crews soon came and were telling Jon and Jagger what they wanted. They wanted Jon and Jagger to crawl around the island in the kitchen, playing a game, both going and opposite way so when they found each other, Jon roared and Jagger giggled before jumping on him.

"Ready little man?" Jagger nodded and him and Jon walked over to the kitchen. Both got on the floor like they were crawling and headed in opposite ways.

Sophia watched with a smile as Jagger was going one way and Jon was on the other. As soon as Jon popped up Jagger giggled and tackled him. Everyone laughed when Jagger started counting like he was pinning him.

"And that's a wrap. Thanks you guys, that was great." They all shook hands before the crew left.

"Again daddy?" Jon laughed and got back on the floor with him. They played the game for hours, Jagger giggling each time.

"Mommy join?" Sophia smiled and got down on the floor with them. Jagger and Sophia went one way while Jon went the other.

"Roar!" Jagger giggled and Jon pulled Sophia on top of him.

"Ah Jagger help mommy!"

"I save you mommy!" He pulled on Jon's hands making him laugh until Jon wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down next to Sophia. They just layed there on the floor, Sophia and Jagger cuddled to Jon's chest. Jagger soon fell asleep so they got up and layed him on the couch before they cuddled in the chair.

"Jon?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I'm ready for another one." Jon's eyes shot up to her.

"Really?" Sophia nodded.

"Yeah. Jagger is going to be three soon and I think its time. The other day he told me he wanted a baby brother or sister. He said he would like a brother more though." Jon laughed and cupped her face.

"If you're ready, then I'm ready." Sophia smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Lets go get started before he wakes up" Jon said, carrying her into the guest room they had down there so they weren't loud. Brooklyn giggled as he threw her on the bed and locked the door. This was gonna be fun.


	13. Why Is It So Hard

**Why Is It So Hard:**

Sophia looked down at the little stick and sighed.

Negative.

It had been six months since she and Jon had decided to have another baby and she had yet to get pregnant. She threw the stick in the trash and walked out to her and Jon's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed with three year old Jagger asleep on the bed next to him.

"So?"

"Negative" she mumbled as she started changing into her pajamas. Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Both wanted nothing more then to have another baby but for some reason, they were having trouble conceiving this time around. Jon didn't understand. Every chance they had, they were at it like cats and dogs.

He could tell how upset Sophia was and got up and walked over to her while she was taking her earrings at stuff out. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lent his chin on her shoulder.

"What's the matter babe?"

"I just don't understand why this is so hard." He could hear the sadness in her voice and it made his heartbreak. He never wanted to see her or Jagger sad. They both wanted to give Jagger a sibling and it broke Sophia's heart everytime she took a test and it was negative.

"Don't be sad kitten. It'll happen when it happens." Sophia sighed and leaned into him.

"I know but we had such an easy time getting pregnant with Jagger, I don't understand why it isn't working now."

"Maybe we're just trying to hard."

"Maybe. Maybe we should get checked to see if everything is still okay" she said.

"You think something might be wrong?" She shrugged and played with his fingers.

"Just to make sure. It would put me more at ease about it all." Jon nodded and kissed her head.

"Then make the appointment and we'll go."

"Really?"

"Yea. I wanna have another one just as bad as you babe and if this will put your mind at ease and give us more confidence about it happening, then we'll do it." Sophia smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next week, Jon and Sophia went to the doctor while Jagger was with Phil and April.

"Mr Good, if you'll take this and go back to the room so we can get a sample." Jon looked at Sophia wide eyed, who was giggling softly.

"I'll be thinking of you" he said in her ear, following the nurse back. Sophia blushed and followed another nurse back so she could get checked. Once both were done, they headed home.

"Was it easy for you" she teased as they made they way to get their son.

"I was thinking of you babe. What do you think." Sophia giggled and kissed his cheek. The weeks seemed to go by slow and it seemed like forever before they went back for the results.

"Mr and Mrs Good,your test results came back. From the looks of both tests, I see no problems or issues that would make it hard to conceive again." Both shared a sigh of relief. Jon kissed Sophia's hand. The doctor went on to tell them that they should try having sex around the time Sophia would start ovulating.

Both thanked her before leaving, their minds now at ease that nothing was wrong with either of them.

"When should you start baby?" She shrugged and pulled her phone out.

"I should start around June 14th" she said, looking up from her period tracker app. Jon nodded and caressed her thigh.

"Its a date." She smiled and kissed him softly.


	14. Finding Out

**Finding Out:**

Sophia was sitting at her house with April while Jagger played on the floor with his trucks. Jon was away for shows so Sophia called April to come over and hang out with her.

"You okay Soph? Your not looking to good?"

"I feel like death" she muttered, sipping her tea.

"You okay mommy" Jagger asked, looking up from his toys.

"Mommy's fine baby just a little tired."

"I play nurse like you?"

"What are you talking about Jagger?"

"Daddy said when he get hurted, you play nurse for him." Sophia's eyes widened as April laughed.

"Don't listen to your daddy baby." Jagger just giggled and continued playing with his trucks, occasionally running them over his wrestling action figures. Sophia got up to get more tea when she passed their calender hanging up. Walking back to it, she looked over it before counting in her head. Her eyes widened and her heart started to race.

"Hey April?"

"Yea?"

"Can you come here?" April walked in and saw Sophia staring at the calendar.

"Are you okay Soph?"

"Y-yea I think so. Can you uh, run to the store for me?"

"Yea for what?"

"Pregnancy tests." April's face lit up before hugging her friend.

"Oh my god are you pregnant" she asked quietly.

"I don't know that's why I need the tests but my period is late and I'm never late." She wanted to be excited but she was worried this would be like the last six months and they would say negative.

"Okay, I'll be right back." April quickly grabbed her keys before heading to the store.

Sophia sat with Jagger, who was now making his wrestling figures wrestle each other.

"Bam sellout down!" Sophia laughed as he used Joe and Jon's figures to beat up Colby's.

Soon April came back and stayed with Jagger while Sophia went upstairs. Taking the for tests out, she did what she had to and placed them on a towel before washing her hands. Setting the timer on her phone, she walked back downstairs.

The five minutes seem to tick by painfully slow. She occupied her time by watching April and Jagger wrestle. After forever, her phone finally went off and she walked upstairs on shaky legs. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bathroom and looked at all the tests, tears immediately forming in her eyes.

Positive. All of them.

"April" she yelled, crying tears of joy. After six long months, she was finally pregnant with her and Jon's second child.

"What, what's wrong" she said, coming in with Jagger in her arms.

"Mommy why you crying" he asked, worried as to why his mother was sobbing. Sophia just smiled and took him from her, holding him tightly to her as April looked at the tests.

"Oh my god" she screamed, running out to hug Sophia, also crying.

"What's wrong aunt April?" April and Sophia laughed. Sophia looked at him and pushed some of his curls back.

"Mommy has to tell you something but you can't tell daddy okay. Promise."

"Promise mommy." They locked pinkies before kissing them.

"Mommy is going to have another baby." Jagger's face lit up and he smiled.

"I gonna be a big brother?" Sophia chuckled and laughed, more tears spilling when she saw how happy Jagger was.

"Yup. Your gonna be a big brother." Jagger smiled and hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but cry. Her and Jon were finally going to have another baby.


	15. Telling Jon

**Telling Jon:**

 **A/N: This is an extended version of how Sophia told Jon from the story The Obsession of a Hound :)**

Sophia was at the store with April while Jagger was with Phil. Jagger and Sophia were flying out to meet up with Jon in a couple of days and she wanted a special way to tell him that they were going to have another baby.

"So what were you thinking about doing?" Sophia shrugged as she ate her fries they had stopped to get. She had made a doctors appointment and they confirmed she was in fact pregnant and two months along, same as when she found out she was pregnant with Jagger. One thing she had noticed was her cravings weren't as different as the first time. Except she was craving more salt.

"What about giving him the tests as a present?"

"No I think to many people do that and I wanna do something where Jagger can help me tell him since he's so excited." Jagger was so excited about being a big brother that he had been attached to Sophia's side and laying his head on her stomach, asking if they baby could hear him. Sophia was surprised at how good Jagger was at not telling Jon. They had talked on the phone every night and Jagger never let anything slip.

As they were walking around, a shirt caught Sophia's eye. Pulling April back, she took the shirt off the rack and showed her.

"Aw that's cute. You should use that to tell him." Sophia smiled and nodded before getting one in Jagger's size. They bought the shirt and left.

A couple days later, Sophia and Jagger were walking through the airport.

"Daddy!" Jagger let go of Sophia's hand and ran off towards his father who was there waiting for them.

"Hey buddy" he said lifting him up in his arms and hugging him tight.

"Hi daddy" Sophia said, walking up to them. Jon smirked and pulled her to him before kissing her passionately.

"Hi mommy." Sophia giggled and kissed him again. They grabbed their bags and headed off to the hotel. Once Jagger was down for his nap, Jon and Sophia took the time to reconnect.

"You look amazing" he said, stroking her bare back softly. Sophia smiled.

"Are you telling me I don't look amazing all the time?" Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sophia giggled and kissed his bare chest.

"I know." She wanted so badly to tell him then but she wanted to make it special after they had tried so hard.

The next day, Sophia decided to put her plan into action. After they got back to the hotel from the arena, Sophia took Jagger from Jon.

"I'm gonna go give him his bath."

"I can do it kitten."

"I know but you just wrestled and you had media all day, I can do it. You go relax."

"When did you get so demanding?" Sophia giggled and let him kiss her softly.

"Ewww" Jagger said, making us laugh. Jon patted her but as she walked into the bathroom with one of her bags.

"Mommy we gonna tell daddy" Jagger asked when the water was running.

"Yup after your bath. You're gonna help me okay." Jagger smiled and nodded. She got him in his bath and washed him off before letting him play until he was done.

"Okay handsome, you remember what I told you to do?" He nodded as she straightened his new shirt. She smiled and kissed his cheek before opening the door.

"Okay go ahead little man." He smiled and ran out to the living room where Jon was sitting on the couch.

"Daddy look at my new shirt mommy got me!" Jon chuckled and picked up a running Jagger and letting him stand on the couch while Sophia watched from the doorway.

"Okay buddy stay still so daddy can see it." Sophia felt butterflies in her stomach as he started reading. Jon's eyebrows furrowed until his mouth dropped. Looking at a smiling Sophia, then back to his son's shirt. He stood up, placed Jagger on the floor and ran over to pick Sophia up and spin her around.

"Really?" Sophia nodded, feeling the tears coming back.

"Yup. I went to the doctors Tuesday. I'm two months along." Jon smiled and Sophia swore she saw a tear form.

"I gonna be a big brother daddy" Jagger said excitedly, running over to his parents. Jon chuckled and picked him up.

"I know buddy." Jagger smiled and layed his head on his shoulder while Jon pulled Sophia to him, placing a hand on her stomach.

"We're having a baby" he said, still not fully believing that after having such a hard time, they were finally having another baby.

"We're having a baby." Jon smiled and kissed her passionately.


	16. Talking Names

**Talking Names:**

It was a rainy Sunday in Chicago. Jon and Sophia were cuddled together on the couch while Jagger played on the floor while watching his favorite cartoon, Paw Patrol. Jon had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, his hand settling on her three month pregnant belly.

"Six more months to go" he said. Sophia nodded and smiled. This pregnancy was proving to be different from when she was having Jagger. Her hormones some days were out of control. Her cravings were also crazy. She can't even count how many times in the past three months, she woke Jon up to go get her something to eat. Lucky for her though, Jon was patient. He let her yell, he let her cry on his shoulder for no reason, he got up with little to no trouble in the middle of the night. He was being amazing.

"Thank you for being so amazing" she said. Jon smiled and kissed her head.

"Anything for you and the little one." Sophia smiled.

"Maybe we should start thinking of names." Jon nodded.

"Little man can help." Sophia smiled and nodded.

"Jagger come here baby." Jagger looked up from his toys and stood up to walk over to his parents.

"What mommy."

"Mommy and daddy are gonna start thinking of names for your little brother or sister, do you wanna help?" Jagger smiled wide and nodded. He lifted his arms and Sophia smiled, picking him up and placing him in her lap.

"Okay, so what should we name the baby if its a boy?"

"We could name him after you." Jon smirked.

"I don't think so. This world doesn't need another Jonathan Good running around." Sophia giggled ass her ran her hands through Jagger's curls.

"What about Ryder mommy?" Both looked at him to see he was watching his cartoon again. Sophia looked at Jon.

"I like it. He can be Ryder Jonathan." Sophia smiled and nodded.

"I love it. So now a girl name."

"Why do we need a girl name? Its a boy." Sophia smiled.

"I don't think so. I think we're gonna have a little girl on our hands."

"I want a baby sister mommy." Sophia kissed her sons head.

"Lord help us if she looks like you. I'm gonna have to buy a gun." Sophia blushed making Jon smirk.

They sat there for a few minutes, both trying to come up with names they like.

"Amelia?" Jon shook his head.

"No. When I was younger I knew an Amelia. She was a bitch." Sophia giggled.

"What about Adelynn?" Sophia thought about it.

"Adelynn Marie?" Jon nodded and she smiled. She could imagine a little girl who looked just like her with the name Adelynn.

"I like it. I think we have our names." Jon smiled and kissed her softly.

"Mommy, am I still a baby?" Sophia looked down at him and smiled.

"You'll always be mine and daddy's baby."

"Forever?" Sophia and Jon chuckled.

"Forever." Jagger smiled and layed his head on her shoulder.


	17. Boy or Girl

**Boy or Girl:**

"Come on little man, get your shoes on."

"No shoes daddy!" Sophia chuckled as Jon tried getting their three year old to put his shoes on.

"If you wanna go see your brother or sister, you're putting your shoes on."

Jagger groaned and let Jon slip his shoes on and tie them. He picked him up and situated him on his hip before helping his five month pregnant wife off the couch.

"Ready?" Sophia nodded and let Jon lead them out of the car.

"Mommy, uncle Phil and aunt April coming?"

"Yea, they're gonna meet us there baby. Are you excited?" Jagger smiled and nodded, making his parents smile. All week, Jagger had been so excited to go to the doctors to see if he was having a baby brother or sister.

"I still think its a boy" Jon said, making Sophia smile.

"Sorry hot shot but its a girl." Jon smirked as they pulled into the parking lot. They pulled into the spot next to Phil and April.

As soon as they stopped, Phil opened the back and pulled his nephew out.

"Hey Jag man" he said, hugging him before giving him over to April. Sophia and Jon joined them before heading in.

"So who has what this time" she asked when they were showed to a room. Jagger was on Jon's lap, both of them laying their hands on Sophia's stomach.

"I have girl, April has boy."

"And who gets what if the other loses?"

"$100."

"I want a $100" Jagger said, looking at his uncle.

"That's what you have parents for kid." Jagger giggled making them all smile. Soon Dr. Fuller came in.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"Hey Dr. Fuller."

"So are we ready to find out today?" Sophia, Jon, and Jagger nodded.

"Okay, Soph if you could pull up your shirt." Jon lent forward and helped her roll her shirt up, revealing her perfectly round belly.

"This is going to be cold" she said, squirting the gel on her stomach.

"Is it cold mommy?"

"Just a little baby." Jagger smiled as the picture of Sophia's womb showed up on the monitor.

"That's your brother or sister" Jon pointed out to him when they saw the outline of the baby. Jagger giggled, making all the adults smile.

"Well he or she looks perfectly healthy. Just like Jagger did."

"So its a boy" Jon asked.

"Hold on and we'll find out." She moved the wand around a little more.

"Okay so right here is the lower half of the baby. What do you guys notice?"

They all looked but couldn't tell, making Dr. Fuller laugh.

"The baby has no thing" she said, censoring herself in front of Jagger.

"So its a girl" Sophia asked smiling.

"Yes. Congratulations guys, you're having a baby girl."

"Yes" Phil shouted, making Sophia laugh. She looked up and Jon and Jagger who were still looking at the screen.

"That's our baby girl Jon." Jon tore his eyes away from his little girl to look down at his wife. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I having a sister daddy?" Jon smiled as he and Sophia broke apart.

"Yup. You're going to have a little sister."


	18. Nursery

**Nursery:**

Sophia, Jagger, and Jon were out shopping for new nursery furniture. They had gotten rid of Jagger's because once he had out grown it and it was to be put in storage, the movers dropped it. To say Sophia and Jon were angry was an understatement.

"Okay we have the crib, changing table, and chair. What color should the room be?"

"I don't know. What do you think handsome?" Jagger tapped his chin with his little finger.

"Green." Sophia and Jon laughed.

"Do you want green for your sister's room or your room?"

"My room." They laughed again. At least he was honest.

"We can do your room later little man but we gotta do your sisters room first."

"How about pink?" Sophia pulled out a paint splotch with different shades of the caller.

"Which one?" Jon looked and pointed to the second lightest.

"That one." Sophia nodded and smiled. They grabbed the paint and paid before leaving.

Two days later, Joe, Colby, Phil, and AJ all came over to help out.

"This seems familiar" Phil said when they took a break and Sophia, April, and Jagger were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I've said it before and I'll sat it again Phillip, she likes me better."

"And me" Jagger said, wrapping his little arms around his aunt.

"I'll fight you for her Jag." Jagger jumped up and he and Phil started fake boxing.

"Jagger, we're gonna start painting. You wanna help?" Jagger let go of Phil's shirt to look at his father. He nodded his head, making Jon smile and pick him up.

"Give mommy a kiss." Jon leaned down so Jagger could reach Sophia.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye baby have fun. Please change his clothes so he doesn't get paint on them." Jon nodded and kissed her before they all went back upstairs.

"Are you excited" April asked. Sophia smiled and nodded.

"Yea I just want to meet her. Jagger has been talking non stop since we found out." April smiled.

After a few minutes April spoke up again.

"I think I'm retiring."

"What, why?" April shrugged.

"Ever since you and Phil left, it hasn't been the same. It doesn't help that there are people making it hard to want to go back." Sophia nodded.

"Was it easy for you to leave" she asked. Sophia shook her head.

"Yes and no. I knew that I was doing the right thing. Being at work didn't feel right after having Jagger. I didn't want to give up my dream but I had a new dream of being a mom. Luckily Jon was there and he helped me. He told me that I was the only one who could make the decision and he respected whatever I did." April smiled.

"You two are to perfect for each other." Sophia laughed.

"Does Phil know?"

"He know's I've been thinking about it but I haven't made a final decision yet."

"Well what ever you decide, I know everyone will understand and respect it." April smiled and hugged her friend.

"Besides, it gives us more time to hang out." April smiled and nodded. They hung out a little longer until Sophia fell asleep. She didn't know how long she had been out until she felt someone shaking her.

"Wake up mommy." Her eyes fluttered open to see Jagger and Jon standing in front of her.

"Hi baby" she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left about an hour ago. Jagger tell mommy what we have."

"We have a surprise for you mommy. Come on." Sophia smiled and let Jon help her up before leading her upstairs to the babies room.

When she opened the door, she smiled. The walls were a light pink, the white crib was against one wall while the matching changing table was agaisnt the opposite. The rocking chair and stool were seated right in front of the window.

"Its beautiful" she said, turning to look at her two guys.

"That's not the surprise" Jon said. She furrowed her eyebrows until Jon pulled out a a bag from the closet. He sat Jagger on his feet and let him give it to her.

"What's this" she asked with a smile. She opened it and pulled out a pink bear with a matching pink soft blanket.

"Its for the baby mommy. Will she like it?" Sophia and Jon smiled. It just so happened that when he said that, Adelynn kicked.

"I think she'll love it baby. I love you" she said picking him up and hugging him close.

"I love you too mommy." She smiled and kissed his head before Jon wrapped his arms around them. Three more months and their little girl would be here, making them a family of four. Jon, Sophia, or Jagger couldn't wait.


	19. Movie Premiere

**Movie Premiere:**

The day finally came. Jon's movie was set to be released on I-tunes and he, Jagger, and a seven month pregnant Sophia all sat on their bed, waiting for it.

"Is it ready daddy?" Jon looked at Sophia who refreshed the page. Still nothing.

"No not yet buddy." Jagger groaned and flopped his little body back on the pillows, making Sophia and Jon laugh. Sophia felt a familiar flutter in her belly.

"Jagger, Adelynn is kicking. You wanna feel?" Jagger sat up and nodded. Sophia smiled and took his little hand, placing it on her belly. Jagger giggled when he felt the little kick.

"That Addy?" Sophia nodded. Jagger had decided to refer to the baby by her nickname since he couldn't quite pronounce the name right.

"Yup. Wanna feel Jon?" Jon smiled and nodded placing his hand next to Jagger's. They all smiled when the baby kicked again.

"She's active" Jon chuckled as they pulled their hands away.

"She must be excited for her daddy's movie too." Jon smirked and kissed her.

"Look daddy!" They broke apart and looked down to see the movie was now there. Sophia smiled and picked up her laptop before buying it. Jon then took it from her and hooked it up so it would project onto their flat screen in their room.

Jagger cuddled up with Sophia who then moved in between Jon's legs and leaned against his chest. Sophia was almost in tears when she watched the movie. She was so proud of Jon and everything he has done. Jagger was just excited.

"Get him daddy" he would yell at the screen when Jon would go after one of the bad guys.

"I'm so proud of you" Sophia said, looking up at him. Jon smiled as she kissed him softly. He rarely had anyone tell him that before he met Sophia.

"Daddy can we play good guys and bad guys" Jagger asked once the movie was over. Jon smiled and nodded carefully getting of the bed before helping their almost four year old off.

Sophia watched with a big smile as her two boys ran around the room, each taking turns to be the good or bad guy. Soon, both were tired and Jagger fell asleep on the bed next to them.

"Would you ever do another movie" she asked quietly as he rubbed her back.

"Yea. I think I could be the next rock." Sophia giggled and turned over so they were facing each other.

"Was that your favorite thing you've ever done?" Jon shook his head as he pushed a stray brown curl out of her face.

"No. That is and always will be, becoming a father and husband." Sophia smiled and kissed him again.


	20. Insecurities

**Insecurities:**

Sophia scowled at what she saw on her phone. A fan had sent her a link to a picture of Jon getting into a car with Renee Young. It was on a tour that her and Jagger had opted to stay home for, especially because Sophia was in her eighth month of her pregnancy.

Why hadn't Jon said anything about it?

A sudden insecurity passed through her. What if Jon didn't find her attractive any more. She had put on a little more weight with this pregnancy then her first and he hadn't been asking for as much sex as he used to early on in the pregnancy. Tears sprung to her eyes but she shook her head and wiped them away.

"Kitten? I'm home!" Looking to her bedroom door, she locked her phone and got up as Jagger ran out of his play room.

"That daddy?" Sophia smiled and nodded. She picked Jagger up and walked down the stairs.

"There you guys are" Jon said, placing his bags by the door and taking his son from his wife.

"Hey buddy, daddy's missed you."

"I missed you too daddy. You get me a present?" Jon laughed and nodded as Sophia just watched them.

"I did but you have to wait for it. Why don't you go pick a movie out for us to watch while I say hi to mommy." He nodded and Jon kissed his cheek before setting him down and watching him run off.

"Hi mommy" he said, pulling her to him and going to kiss her, but she turned at the last minute, making his lips connect with her cheek.

"What was that" he asked, but she wouldn't look at him. Instead, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Sophia what's the matter" he said, turning her to face him, letting him see the tears forming.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"That's a lie or you wouldn't be crying. What's wrong?"

"Go ask you riding buddy Renee" she said, before ripping herself out of his arms and walking back upstairs to their room. Jon stood their shocked. What the hell did she mean? Realization hit him. He had got a ride back with Renee after one of the shows after Roman left with the car and he had no other ride back. He must have forgotten to tell Sophia.

"Okay daddy, I got a movie. Where mommy" Jagger said, running back to his father.

"She went upstairs buddy. I'm gonna go get her. Why don't you go back to your play room and I'll come get you when we're ready." He nodded and her carried him up the stairs before placing him down on his feet, watching as he took off back to his play room. Jon walked to the end of the hall and opened his and Sophia's door.

She wasn't on the bed but he heard her sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Sophia" he said, knocking.

"G-go away" she said, crying. Jon sighed and turned the handle on the door, thanking god it wasn't locked. He walked inside and saw her sitting on the closed toilet.

"Oh kitten" he said, kneeling down in front of her, grabbing her hands. Sophia tried to push him away but he was having it.

"Hey, hey, stop. Sophia, stop and let me explain."

"Explain what? You don't find me attractive anymore so you went to Renee." Jon looked at her wide eyed.

"Sophia, that is so far from the truth. I had to ride with her because Joe had taken the car and she was the only one there. What did you want me to do, sleep at the arena?" Sophia looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I must have forgotten but don't you ever think I don't find you attractive. You are still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt you so don't you ever think I would cheat on you because I wouldn't." Sophia nodded.

"I know. But I just thought because I've gained a little more weight and you haven't been really asking for sex." Jon took her chin between his fingers and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"You haven't gained weight. You look fantastic for a woman eight months pregnant and as for sex. Babe, I see how tired you've been lately. I'm not going to ask you or push you into sex when I know you're tired."

Sophia wanted to hit herself. She was so stupid. She let out a little cry before lunging at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her, just holding her to him.

"I-I'm sorry I accused you of cheating."

"It's alright kitten. Just always remember, you're the only woman I will ever want. I would never do anything to hurt you." She nodded as they pulled away and he wiped her eyes.

"I love you" she said. He smiled and cupped her face.

"I love you too. You're mine Sophia. Always have been. Always will be." He lent forward and kissed her softly, smiling when she deepened it and opened her mouth to let their tongues play.

"Come on, let me show you how much I love and missed you." He stood up and picked her up, carrying her to their bed, making sure to close the door.


	21. Baby Shower

**Baby Shower:**

"Oi!" Sophia giggled as Jon pulled his hand back.

"That's not for you, its for the party."

"Which I'll be at, so I can eat it." He reached for another piece of the cold cuts only for his hand to get slapped again.

"Damn it woman. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I won't spank you." Sophia giggled and put the top back on the meat. It was a beautiful, warm, summer day and today they were having the baby shower. They decided to have it at Jon and Sophia's house so they wouldn't have to move all the presents.

"Have you decided who you want for god parents? You know they're gonna ask."

"You have just as much a say as I do. She's your daughter too." Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine with whoever you pick as long as his name isn't Nick Nemeth." Sophia rolled her eyes, laughing when he slapped her ass.

"I don't know, you guys seem on better terms now"

"Only cause he has a girlfriend now." Sophia shook her head, moving the subject back to the baby's god parents.

"Obviously not Phil or Nikki since they are Jagger's. Maybe we can hold a contest today to see." Jon nodded as they heard little footsteps running into the kitchen.

"Mommy, when uncle Colby getting here. He promised me a toy." Sophia laughed as Jon picked their four year old up.

"Your uncles should be here soon buddy. Are you excited?" Jagger nodded as Jon handed him a granola bar.

"Yea. Are we gonna shower mommy, cause I to small." Sophia and Jon laughed.

"No buddy, we don't actually shower."

"Then why it called that?"

"Because everyone shower's the baby with gifts." Jagger nodded his little head.

"Did I get presents mommy?"

"You got a lot of presents baby. Ask daddy, he had to carry them all." Jagger giggled and dug into his bar that Jon had him hooked on. Like father, like son.

Soon enough, all their friends and family arrived and they moved out back. Jagger was able to to get almost all the superstars that were there, run around and play with the water guns they had bought.

"Where are Steph and Paul, I thought they were coming" Brie asked as her, Nikki, Lana or CJ, April, and Sophia were all sitting down on the patio.

"They were but they had a last minute thing I guess."

"They probably didn't want to be around Phil or I." Sophia shook her head.

"NO!" They all looked and saw Jagger (with Jon's help) push Colby into the pool.

"Look what I did mommy!" Sophia smiled as they all laughed.

"I see baby good job. Come on guys, food is ready." They all walked over as Colby got out of the pool. They all grabbed food before sitting at the large table.

"Should we do presents" Nikki asked when they were done.

"In a minute, first me and Jon came up with a way to decide the bay's god parents. Since there are to many of you and we don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, we decided to hold a competition. Phil, Nikki, obviously this doesn't include you guys since your already Jagger's." Nikki smiled and kissed her godson's head, who was sitting on her lap, eating some watermelon.

"Alright, so what do we have to do?"

"First man, and woman to run around the house twice, will win" Jon informed them.

"Twice" Drake said, making them laugh.

"Yea twice. So anyone who wants to be considered, get up." Everyone got up, making Sophia smile.

"On your mark, get set, go" They all took off at Jon's count. Jon and Sophia sat back down by Phil as they waited. They could hear yelling. Soon, Colby and April came running in after the second lap.

"Yes" April yelled, jumping to high five Colby. Nikki, Sophia, Jon, and Phil laughed.

"I-It's not fair" Sami said as they all came back. Joe picking leaves out of his hair.

"Why?"

"Because he pushed people and she bit me!"

"Aw don't be a baby and I didn't bite you, I dug my nails into you. But that doesn't matter because Colby and I win, we're god parents." They high fived again as they all rolled their eyes.

"Mommy we do presents now?" Sophia looked at her son and nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay, Soph, sit here and we'll get them for you." Sophia nodded as Jon pushed her chair out for her. She sat down with a smile as everyone sat around her and Jagger gave her the bags.

"This one is from uncle Joe and Aunt Gal" he said, moving to climb up on Jon's lap. Sophia smiled and looked in the bag, laughing when she pulled out two small white onesies that said, I hit hard until nap time, and my dad's unstable.

"Aw guys these are so cute, thank you." They nodded as Nikki handed her more.

"This is from me" Colby said, moving back slightly because he knew Sophia was probably gonna hit him for the one but he couldn't resist. Sophia smiled and pulled out a small pink blanket, a little pair of baby dress shoes, and another small white onesie.

"Really" she said, when she read it, looking up at Colby who was laughing.

"Oh come on Soph, its funny."

"No. Its not."

"What does it say kitten?" Sophia blushed and turned it around so everyone could read it. It read, My Parents Did the Dirty Deeds. Everyone laughed while Jon smirked and Jagger looked on confused. They went through the rest. Sophia liked the onesie Brie and Bryan had picked out for Adelynn. It was a small pink one that read I look like my mommy and daddy has a gun.

"Here this is from John and I" Nikki said handing her a small envelope. Sophia smiled and ripped it open. Her smiled wide when she saw it was a certificate for a pregnancy photo shoot.

"Aw thank you guys. This is awesome" Nikki smiled as she showed Jon.

"You're welcome. Its for next week. Friday at two." Sophia smiled and hugged them before sitting back down.

"Is that it" she asked.

"Nope, we all pitched in and got something or Jagger, so he didn't feel left out." Jagger perked up at his name. Sophia smiled and watched as Phil ran in the house before bringing out a big box. Jagger gasped and wiggled off Jon's lap, running over to his uncle.

"What is it uncle Phil?"

"Its a blow up ring for the back yard. Its like a bouncy house." Jagger smiled.

"What do you say to everyone baby."

"That's not all. Here, we got you a new shirt too." Jagger smiled and took the small black bag from his uncle. With Jon's help, he opened it and held it up.

"Whats it say daddy?"

"Its says Best Brother in the World." Sophia smiled and looked at her brother who winked at her.

"That me?" Everyone laughed as Jon picked him up and Sophia walked over to them.

"That is definitely you baby. Thank you guys for everything." They all hugged and helped clean up before leaving. Sophia and Jon sat out back, watching as Colby started setting up Jagger's new toy, the little boy watching his uncle intently.

"Colby and I were talking" he said, softly stroking her arm.

"About what?"

"The break up." Colby and Leighla had just ended things almost two months ago.

"How is he?"

"He says good but I know other wise. I told him he just needed to get back out there." Sophia nodded.

"I could set him up with someone. Oh, maybe my cousin Casey."

"Casey? That the one with red hair?" Sophia nodded.

"Yea. She doesn't live far from here. If Colby is okay with it, I can call her and set something up."

"Go for it. Maybe then he'll have better things to do on his time off then go to crossfit or buy Jagger a bunch of things." Sophia giggled.

"Well I don't know how much Jagger would like that." Jon laughed and kissed her head.

 **A/N: Hey guys. So I wanted to thank my amazing co author from Quotev UndisputedFutureLouise for the idea for this chapter. Please check out her work, she is amazing!**


	22. Welcome To the World

**Welcome To the World:**

"Ow" she whispered quietly to herself as she bent over slightly. Sophia was in the bathroom getting ready for her maternity shoot when she started feeling what she knew was contractions. They weren't close but they were there. She had just entered her ninth month and was only a couple weeks away from her due date.

"Sophia, kitten, you almost ready." Sophia finished breathing through her contraction and stood up.

"Yea" she said, washing her hands and slipping her rings on. She walked out to the bedroom, smiling when she saw Jagger and Jon sitting on the bed, reading a book. They looked up when they heard Sophia's footsteps.

"You look beautiful baby." Sophia smiled and muttered a soft thank you. She was wearing a dress similar to what Kim Kardashian wore for her baby shower.

"Yea mommy. You look pretty."

"Thank you baby. Are you excited?" Jagger nodded. All week he had gone on and on about how excited he was to take pictures with Adelynn. He was a little sad when he found out he didn't have any but that's only because Sophia went into labor with him a week before they were supposed to get them done.

"Are you ready" Jon asked, standing up, situating their son on his hip. Sophia nodded and Jon grabbed her hand before they left. While they were driving, Sophia felt another contraction hit. Biting her lip and digging her right hand into the seat, she breathed through it. She was determined to get through today. She already felt bad about not having Jagger's maternity pictures done. She was determined to have Adelynn's.

"Babe you alright?" Sophia looked over at Jon and nodded.

"I'm fine, why?" Jon looked at her and shrugged.

"You had a look on your face."

"I'm fine." Jon nodded though he didn't quite believe her. They drove to the sight of their shoot and got out. Since it was fall, they decided to do the pictures in the park.

"Ooh look mommy" Jagger said, pointing to the playground.

"I see baby. Maybe when we're done, we can go over there." He nodded and happily layed his head on his mother's shoulder as they walked over to the meeting spot.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Good." They nodded and shook the lady's hand.

"I'm Laurie Mckinnley. Is this your son?" They nodded as Jagger shyly hid his head in the crook of Sophia's neck.

"Can you say hi Jagger?" He shook his head, making the adults laugh.

"Okay. Should we get started?" Sophia nodded. They went through all the standard poses. Sophia posing by herself, holding her stomach and smiling. One of her and Jon smiling at each other, and another one of them kissing.

"Okay Jagger. Can you go up and hug mommy's belly and Sophia and Jon, I want you guys to smile down at him." They nodded and Jagger ran over to hug Sophia and lay his head on her stomach, all three of them smiling brightly.

Sophia suddenly felt a sharp pain, making her yelp.

"Ow" she said, holding her stomach. Jagger looked up immediately, thinking he hurt his mother.

"Are you okay mommy? I hurt you?" Sophia shook her head.

"No baby you didn't- ow" she said again.

"Sophia what's wrong" Jon said as the photographer ran over to them. Sophia was about to answer when she felt liquid run down her leg.

"M-my water just broke."

"Oh my god, should I call 911?"

"No I got her. Come on Jagger." Jon picked Jagger up as Laurie helped Sophia back to their car. Jon thanked her and made sure they were all buckled before driving off.

"I-I have to call Phil" she said, breathing as another contraction hit.

"I will call Phil baby. Breath okay." Sophia nodded and started breathing the way they taught her in her birthing class when they had Jagger.

"What's wrong daddy" Jagger asked.

"Mommy is gonna have Adelynn."

"Yay" he said, clapping, making both Jon and Sophia laugh despite the panic. They soon pulled up into the emergency room and the staff came out, loading Sophia into a wheelchair and wheeling her off, Jon and Jagger following her.

They got her to a room and started helping her change and hooking everything up to her and the baby.

"Okay Sophia. Everything is looking normal and the baby is right on track where she needs to be. Dr. Fuller will be in soon to see how much you've dilated." Sophia nodded as the nurse left and Jon and Jagger walked in.

"You okay" he asked, kissing her before sitting down and putting his hand on her stomach, Jagger joining her.

"Fine. They said she is right on track and healthy. Did you call Phil" she asked, feeling another contraction.

"Yea. He and April are on their way right now. So are Colby, Joe, Nikki, and Brie." Sophia nodded and started her deep breathing again when the contraction hit.

"Ow" she said, feeling tears start to build up.

"Hey baby don't cry. Squeeze my hand okay." Sophia nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing as hard as she could.

"Does it hurt mommy?"

"Just a little baby. Are you excited? Adelynn will be here soon."

"I very excited mommy. Where she gonna come out?" Jon and Sophia shared a look, her silently telling him to take this one.

"That's a story for when you're older buddy." Jagger looked at his parents confused before dropping the subject.

A knock sounded on the door and in walked Dr. Fuller.

"Sophia, Jon, Jagger" he high fived the little boy, making Jagger smile.

"I hear the baby is coming." Sophia nodded.

"Yes she is and it hurts." Dr. Fuller laughed and put his gloves on and Sophia put her feet apart so her could look.

"It will. Lets have a look to see how far you are." Sophia looked at Jagger and Jon got the message, covering the little boys eyes.

"Daddy, I missing the baby" he said, his hands trying to move Jon's larger one.

"No you're not" he said, keeping his hand firmly across his eyes.

"By the looks of this, you are about five centimeters apart. I will have the nurses come in and give the epidural. I will be back in a few hours to see how you're doing." Sophia nodded and put her legs down as Jon uncovered Jagger's eyes.

They all hung out, Phil and April arriving shortly after her epidural was given.

"How are you feeling Soph" her brother asked once they sat down.

"Much better" she said, as Jagger snuggled to her side.

"When is she coming mommy?"

"Soon baby. She's coming soon. When mommy is having her, you have to go out with aunt April and uncle Phil."

"Why can't I stay in here mommy?"

"Because you have to be as big as daddy to stay in here." Jon smirked. It seemed like only two hours flew by before it was time.

"Okay Jag, say bye to mommy."

"Bye mommy." He wrapped his little arms around her and hugged. Sophia smiled and couldn't help as some tears started to fall. Even though this was her second child, she was still scared.

"Be good for uncle Phil and aunt April okay. Soon, your sister will be here and you can come see her." Jagger nodded and puckered his lips to give her a kiss and Jon.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." April picked him up and put him on her hip as Phil lent down to hug his sister.

"I love you shorty."

"I love you too Phil. Please make sure he eats and there is a change of clothes in his bag that you brought." Before they had gotten to the hospital, Phil and April stopped by Jon and Sophia's house to pick up the hospital bags. All four of them.

"Will do. Take care of her Jon." They shook hands before leaving and the nurses came in to start getting her ready to push.

"In a few pushes, our little girl will be here" Jon said, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm scared Jon."

"Why are you scared baby?"

"I don't know. I guess just because we haven't had a baby baby in about three years."

"So? It'll be just like riding a bike, it'll come right back to us. And I'm home for three months. You're not gonna do it alone." Sophia nodded and Jon lent down to kiss her softly.

About an hour later, Dr. Fuller was back and in front of Sophia.

"Okay Sophia, when the next contraction hits, push." Sophia nodded. Shortly after he said that, a contraction hit and Sophia pushed hard, squeezing Jon's hand in the process.

"Great, that was great Sophia. Okay, same thing." Sophia nodded as Jon pushed some of her hair back. Another contraction hit and she pushed again, letting out a little yell. This went on for about ten more minutes.

"Okay Sophia one more push, you gotta push for me."

"Come on baby, she's almost here just one more push." Sophia let out a big yell as she pushed again, the cries of a baby filling the room.

"She's here. Great job Sophia. Congratulations you guys, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl." Jon smiled as the nurse helped him clip the umbilical cord before laying her on Sophia's chest.

"Oh my baby girl" she said, kissing her head as Jon lent down to them, placing his large finger in the tiny hand of his newborn daughter.

"What's her name" a nurse asked.

"Adelynn. Adelynn Marie." The nurse nodded and wrote it down.

"We're gonna take her to clean her up and everything. She'll be back soon."

"Okay. Will you follow" she asked, looking up at Jon.

"Of course. You rest, I'll see if Phil will come in." She nodded and kissed him before they left.

A few hours later, Adelynn was happily laying in Sophia's arms after being fed, Jon sitting on the bed with them.

"Addy boo, what are you doing" Sophia asked, smiling. They looked at the door when it opened and Phil came in carrying Jagger. Jagger gasped and started smiling.

"Come here Jagger, someones wants to meet you." Phil handed Jagger over to Jon, who placed the little boy in his lap.

"Jagger, say hi to Adelynn." Jagger giggled.

"She so tiny mommy." Sophia and everyone laughed.

"You used to be that small too buddy" Jon said.

"Can I hold her mommy?"

"Sure but you have to sit with daddy." Jon put Jagger's arms in the correct position as Sophia layed the baby in their arms.

"Hi Addy" he said cutely, making Sophia smile as April took pictures.

"Where are Joe and them?"

"They're plane was delayed. They said they'd be here tomorrow as soon as possible." Sophia nodded before and watched as Phil bent down and took the baby from his nephew.

"Hey, I was holding her uncle Phil."

"Well now its my turn kid." Jagger stuck his tongue out at his uncle, Phil returning it.

"She's beautiful guys." Jon and Sophia smiled.

"Oh she looks just like you when you were a baby Soph. God help her." Sophia scowled at her brother.

"I'm kidding." Sophia rolled her eyes. They stayed a little longer before leaving. Not wanting Jagger to leave, a nurse was able to pull some strings so he and Jon could stay there with Sophia that night. Jagger layed fast asleep on his mother's lap while Jon held a sleeping Adelynn to his chest.

Jon looked and saw Sophia was fast asleep, her head against Jagger's. He smiled and pulled the blankets up before kissing their heads.

"My family."


	23. The First Night

**The First Night:**

"Otay mommy, I all clean." Sophia laughed as Jagger came running out of their bathroom, Jon trailing behind him. They had just gotten home from being in the hospital for three days. They had only been home for a few hours and now it was time to put both Jagger and Adelynn to bed. Usually Sophia would help with his bath but since Jon wasn't letting her do anything, it was all on him.

"I see that buddy. Come here and give Adelynn a kiss good night." Jon lifted the little boy onto the bed, watching as he crawled over to them.

"Good night Addy." He kissed her head softly.

"Good night mommy."

"Good nigt handsome. I love you." He puckered his lips and gave her a kiss before Jon lifted him into his arms.

"I'll be right back." Sophia nodded as Jon walked out to Jagger's room. Adelynn layed awake in her mother's arms and Sophia smiled. Phil was right, she did look just like Sophia when she was a baby. The same brown hair and light blue eyes.

"You're mommy's little mini me aren't you." Addy made a little noise, making Sophia smile. She started getting a little fussy and Sophia knew she was getting hungry. Pulling down the front of her shirt, she moved Adelynn so she could latch on and feed.

"And he's down, whoa" Jon said as he came back in the room. Sophia giggled as Jon smirked and got on the bed.

"She ready to go down?"

"As soon as she's done eating she will be. Is her room all set?"

"Yup and the monitors are all set up."

"Did Jagger go down easy?"

"Yea except he said he wanted to sleep in Addy's room. I told him he had to wait until she was older."

"He's just excited." Jon nodded and lent his chin on her shoulder.

"She looks so much like you" he said, staring at his three day old daughter as she fed, her eyes starting to close.

"Poor kid" Sophia said, teasingly.

"I think you mean poor kids that try to date her." Sophia smiled. Soon Adelynn was done and luckily Sophia was able to get her to burp before she fell asleep.

Sophia carefully and gently got off the bed and her and Jon walked down to the nursery, which was right next to their room, before laying her in her crib. Turning the monitors on, they walked back to their room and fell asleep.

Unlike Jagger, Adelynn woke up more times during the night than he did. Sometimes it was to be fed, others were to be changed, and sometimes she just wanted to be held.

Around five in the morning, Sophia heard her start crying over the monitor. Groaning, she got up only for Jon to stop her.

"No go back to sleep babe, I'll get her."

"What if she needs to be fed?"

"Then I'll come get you but if its something I can handle, I will. Go to sleep." Sophia gave a tired smile and kissed him before laying back down. Jon wasn't even out of the room yet before he heard her soft snores fill the room.

Walking to the nursery, he opened the door and walked over to the wood crib, picking the crying infant up.

"Shh, daddy's got you baby." He felt that she needed a new diaper. Setting her on the changing table, he unsnapped her onesie and changed her before snapping her back up, the cries ceasing.

"There you go my little princess all better." With no signs that she was gonna fall back asleep, Jon sat in the rocking chair with her.

"Your like me aren't you. Once your up, your up." Adelynn gurgled, making Jon smile. Jagger was mostly like him with the exception of how he sleeps, he was like Sophia. The could wake up but then fall right back to sleep of needed. Jon however, once he was up, it took him a while to fall back asleep, if he fell back to sleep at all.

He started humming some random song as Adelynn looked up at him with the same blue eyes as her mother. Rocking back and forth gently, he was pleased to see her eyes starting to grow heavy until they finally closed and she fell asleep.

"I'm gonna warn you kid, your dad's got no idea how to raise a girl, but I'm gonna try my best. I can't promise I'm gonna be able to braid your hair, or paint your nails, or anything like that but I will protect you with my life and so will your mother and even your brother. You're our little miracle Adelynn Marie. Mommy, daddy, and brother love you so much." He kissed her head and continued to rock her gently.

Sophia smile from outside the room. She had gotten up to check on them when she heard Jon talking. Not wanting to disturb them, she quietly walked back to the bedroom.


	24. Sick

**Sick:**

Jon woke up when he heard Sophia jump out bed and run to the bathroom to throw up. Getting up, he walked in and held her hair.

"Are you okay baby?" Sophia shook her head, heaving forward when she threw up again. Jon grabbed a hair tie off the sink and tied her hair back so he could walk over and grab the thermometer they head.

"Come here babe." He helped her stand and put the thermometer in her mouth, waiting until he heard the beep to take it out.

"What is it?"

"One hundred on the nose. Don't worry baby, I'm gonna take care of you. You stay in bed" He kissed her head before leading her back to their bedroom.

"What about the kids?"

"I can handle them. You just need to pump."

"No. There are some bags of it in the fridge. I pumped yesterday." Jon nodded and helped her in before pulling the blankets over her.

"Do you need anything?" Sophia shook her head, her head pounding. She was getting a migraine. A few seconds later, Addy's cries came over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her. You rest okay." Sophia nodded and Jon kissed her head again before going to the nursery.

"Hey pretty lady" he said, picking his daughter up. Laying her down on the changing table, he changed her diaper before picking her back up and kissing her head. She was now a month old and still as cute as ever.

"Are you hungry princess" he asked, cradling her to his chest while she cooed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lets go check on brother first, then we'll eat." Walking out of Addy's room, he walked next door and opened the door to Jagger's room. He saw his son laying awake in his bed, looking like he had just gotten up.

"Hey buddy" he said, sitting down on his little bed.

"Daddy" he said, reaching his arms up. Jon picked him up and set him on his left hip and still cradled Addy. He had seen Sophia do it before but doing it himself was a little challenging.

"Are you hungry buddy?" Jagger nodded and layed his head on Jon's shoulder. Nodding, he walked out and downstairs, careful to watch his step so he wouldn't fall.

"What do you want buddy?"

"Waffles please." Jon nodded and put him in his booster seat before placing Addy in her bouncy seat. He hadn't even taken a step before Addy started crying.

"Daddy make her stop" Jagger said, covering his ears with his hands. Jon bent down and picked his daughter up, the cries stopping as he rocked her. Knowing that if he put her down again, she would cry, he walked over to the fridge and pulled the doors open. How hard could it be making breakfast with a baby in your arms? Apparently harder than Jon thought.

He had managed to spill one thing of Addy's milk after not being able to get it open and ripping it to hard,which sent it falling to the ground. He had dropped two waffles on the ground because Addy started squirming and he was more worried about not dropping her than the waffles.

"Daddy I hungry" Jagger said, hitting his hands on the table.

"You're waffles are almost done Jagger, relax. Here watch some cartoons." He turned on the little tv they had in the kitchen to Nick Jr. so Jagger could watch while he made Adelynn's bottle.

"There you go pretty girl" putting the bottle in her mouth, the infant latching on to drink. While feeding her, Jagger's waffles were done. Sighing. He bent down and held the bottle with his chin while he used his free hand to take the waffles out and put butter and syrup on them.

"Here handsome" he said, putting the plate in front of his son.

"You have to cut them daddy."

"I can't while I'm holding the baby."

"Where mommy? She can cut them."

"Mommy is sick so daddy told her to stay upstairs so she didn't get you and the baby sick and so she could rest. Its just us today so you have to help daddy okay."

"Otay. Can you cut my waffles now." Jon chuckled and placed Addy back in her bouncy seat before piling some blankets under her bottle to keep it in her mouth while he cut his son's food. Putting the plate back in front of him, he picked Addy back up to burp her before giving her the rest of her bottle.

Jon never realized how hard it could be taking care of two kids, especially when one was a newborn and the other was an energetic four year old.

Jon was rocking Addy to sleep when he realized, he hadn't heard Jagger in a while. He had been upstairs in his playroom and Jon could hear him since he was in the nursery, but he didn't hear anything. Growing concerned, he placed a now sleeping Addy in her crib before going to the play room.

"Jagger" he said, walking in. Nothing. His panic growing, he ran downstairs and looked every where but he didn't see him.

"Jagger Michael" he yelled, running back upstairs and that was when he noticed, his and Sophia's bedroom door was opened. It was closed before. Walking over and in, his let out a big sigh of relief. Jagger was laying next to Sophia, both fast asleep.

"Jesus" he whispered, placing a hand against his racing heart.

"Jon" he heard Sophia whisper.

"Yea baby" he said, walking over to the side of the bed.

"Why were you yelling?" Jon smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I couldn't find Jagger anywhere. I didn't see him run passed the nursery."

"I know he told me. He was very excited."

"Why is he in here?"

"He said he wanted to make sure mommy was okay."

"Is mommy okay" he asked, rubbing circles on her side with his thumb.

"Yea, I think its just a migraine. Where's Addy, you didn't lose her too did you" she teased, making Jon roll his eyes.

"No, she is asleep." Sophia smiled, her eyes getting heavy with her body's need to sleep to get rid of her headache.

"Go to sleep baby. You'll feel much better when you get up." Sophia nodded and Jon kissed her softly before she fell asleep.

Like Jon said, when she woke up later that night after sleeping all day, she did feel much better. It didn't look like Jon did though because when she woke up, he was passed out on the bed next to her, sleeping in his jeans and shirt he had thrown on to go to the store.

Sophia smiled and pulled the blankets over him before laying on his chest, Jon arms automatically wrapping themselves around her.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D**


	25. Shots

**Shots:**

"Stop Jonathan!" Jon laughed and pulled Sophia closer to him. It was a quite morning, something nice after a semi quiet night. Adelynn had only woken up four times, and each time, she went back down easily.

'Sorry" he said, smirking, making her want to roll her eyes.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Addy has an appointment with Dr. Fuller for her shots." Jon groaned. He remembered when Jagger had to get these shots. It wasn't pleasant and it killed him to hear the baby cry and knowing he can't do anything to stop it.

"Does she have to?" Sophia nodded.

"Yea, unfortunately. It'll be okay, she's a strong baby." Jon nodded and kissed her softly. Sophia just started kissing back when she heard Addy's cries, and Jagger's voice.

"I'll get Addy if you get Jagger." Jon nodded and they both got up and slipped some clothes on before going to the respective rooms.

"Good morning Addy boo" she greeted her mini me as she picked her up from the crib. Addy smiled, making Sophia smile as she placed her on the changing table. Quickly and expertly changing her diaper, she snapped her onesie back up before heading downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Jon starting breakfast as Jagger sat in his booster seat, drinking some milk and watching tv.

"Morning handsome" she said, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Morning mommy" he said, still a little tired. She smiled and pushed some of his curls out of his face before going over to the fridge. She grabbed a bag of her breast milk and poured it into the bottle before heating it up.

Before she gave it to her, she checked the temperature, making sure it was okay. Feeling it was good, she put the bottle in the baby's mouth, Addy happily sucking on the bottle.

"She's hungry" Jon said, looking over at his two girls. Sophia nodded and walked over to sit down in a chair as Jon finished breakfast.

After the pancakes were done, Jon dished them up and placed everyone's in front of them.

"Thank you daddy" Jagger said, peeling his eyes away from Paw Patrol to eat. While Jon was getting Sophia's, she took the bottle out of the baby's mouth and put her against her shoulder to burp her.

After a few pats, Addy let out a big burp that had them all laughing.

"Was that the baby mommy?" Sophia nodded and put the baby back in her arms correctly before giving her the rest of the bottle.

"Yup. She's like daddy. She eats a lot and burps loud." Jagger giggled and went back to eating as a smirking Jon walked over and placed her plate in front of her.

"That wasn't very nice" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

"I think that deserves a spanking" he said, nipping her ear lobe before standing back up straight and going to get his plate. Sophia felt desire shoot through her as she finished giving the baby the bottle before putting the now full, and happy infant in her bouncy seat on the ground next to her.

They all ate in a comfortable silence. After they were done, Sophia took their dishes and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Okay lets go get dressed" she said, picking Jagger up, smiling when he happily snuggled to her.

"You take him, I'll take her?" Sophia nodded and Jon bent down to pick up their daughter before they all went upstairs. Sophia walked down to Jagger's room. She set the little boy on his feet before going to his dressers.

"What do you want to wear today handsome?"

"Your shirt mommy." Sophia smiled and pulled out her Best Diva In The World shirt along with some little sweatpants. She changed him, and put a pull up on him. He was still getting the hang of potty training and she didn't want him to have an accident at the doctors. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Where we going today mommy" he asked as she brushed his curly hair.

"We have to take Adelynn to the doctors for her shots."

"No mommy, no shots." Sophia smiled.

"Why not buddy?"

"It will hurt her mommy." Sophia awwe'd before picking the little boy up and setting him on her knee.

"She'll be fine baby. The doctors use something to help it not hurt."

"Promise?" Sophia smiled.

"I promise. Why don't you play while I go check on daddy and sister." He nodded and she kissed his head before setting him down and watching as he ran to his play room while she walked Adelynn's nursery.

"How's it going, Jonathan!" Jon laughed when Sophia noticed the onesie she was wearing. It was the one Colby had given them about them doing the dirty deeds.

"What?"

"She is not wearing that onesie." Jon laughed as Sophia walked over to the dresser and looked for another one.

"Why not? You like it, right Addy?" Addy whined a little, making Sophia smirk.

"Whatever. She'll wear it one day." Sophia rolled her eyes behind his back and picked up the onesie Brie and Bryan had gotten her. With Jon's help, they changed her into the onesie with a pair of baby leggings.

"Does she have to wear that" Jon asked as Sophia slipped a pink head band that had a flower on it, on the baby's head.

"Yea, its cute. Why?"

"Doesn't it hurt her?" Sophia shook her head and picked their daughter up.

"No, if it did do you think I'd put it on her?" Jon shook his head.

"Jagger doesn't want her to get her shots."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want them to hurt her." Jon smiled and rubbed the baby's back.

"Between the two of you being protective, I don't think she will ever be sad." Jon chuckled and kissed the baby's head before kissing Sophia's lips. They gathered everything they needed before leaving the house and heading to the doctors.

"Look Nemo daddy!" Jon chuckled as he and Jagger looked in the fish tank.

"I know buddy. Maybe Dory is in here somewhere." Jagger giggled and Sophia smiled. If anyone would have said that in a matter four years that Sophia and Jon would be together with two kids and Jon would be making weird fish faces with their son, she would have told them they were crazy.

"Adelynn Good?" Standing up, Sophia carried the baby back while holding Jagger's hand and Jon had the car seat and diaper bag.

"Dr. Fuller will be with you guys soon." They thanked her and stripped Adelynn down to her diaper. About two minutes later, Dr. Fuller came in.

"Hey guys, long time no see. Hey Jagger." Jagger and the doctor high fived.

"And hello Ms. Adelynn. You're looking just like your mother aren't you." Sophia smiled.

"How has the first two months been?"

"Good. She gets fed around eight times a day. Usually ever two hours." Dr. Fuller nodded as Sophia placed Adelynn on the scale to be weighed.

"Oh good she went up. She is now seven pounds." Sophia and Jon smiled as they all looked at her. Sophia picked her up and held her.

"So shots today huh?" Sophia nodded.

"Don't hurt her Dr. Fuller." Dr. Fuller looked at Jagger and smiled.

"Don't worry Jagger, we won't. We use a blocker to help numb the pain. I will send a nurse in. Stop by the front desk to make your next appointment and if you are feeling ready, you can start the baby on formula." Sophia nodded before the doctor waved and left.

A few seconds later, a nurse came in and Sophia, Jon, and Jagger groaned at seeing the needles. None wanted to see the baby in pain.

"Okay so by the looks of her chart, she needs her tetnaus, Hib, IPV, PCV, HBV, and RV."

"All today?" The nurse nodded and started setting up. Jon and Sophia shared a look.

"Mommy does she have too? That's a lot."

"Yea she's got to baby. Do you wanna sit with me and hold her hand?" Jagger nodded and Jon smiled before picking him up and setting him on Sophia's lap. Jagger reached his little hand over and grabbed the baby's.

"It gonna be okay Addy. You get a pop after." Sophia, Jon, and the nurse laughed as she walked over.

"Ready?"

Sophia sighed and nodded. Five minutes and six shots later, Adelynn layed crying in her mothers arms as they checked out.

"Oh sweetie its okay" she said, rocking her as they walked to the car.

"Can she have her pop mommy?"

"No she's to small. You can have it though." You didn't have to tell him twice. Jagger happily opened it and put the pop in his mouth as Jon put him in his car seat.

"She okay" he asked, closing Jagger's door and walking over to his girls.

"Yea, she'll probably be a little cranky today though. Rain check on that spanking?" Jon smirked and nodded.

"You bet kitten."


	26. School or Home School?

**School or Home School?**

"No." Sophia was taken a back. That was not the reaction she was looking for.

"No?"

"No." Sophia shook her head. Her and Jon were sitting in their living room. She had just gotten off the phone with the local pre-school to set up a time to go look around to see if Jagger was going to go there.

"Why no?"

"Because he doesn't need to go to school." Sophia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um, I'm pretty sure he does." Jon shook his head as he played with Adelynn. Jagger was upstairs napping, oblivious to the talk his parents were having about him.

"No he doesn't. You can, you can teach him here" he said, like he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Teach him here?" Jon nodded.

"Yea, you know home school."

"Jon I can't home school him. Not with Adelynn and you know I'm starting to move forward with my fitness line. I'm not going to have time."

"You're not going to have time for our son? Didn't know fitness stuff was more important then him." Sophia arched an eyebrow as Jon stopped, realizing what he said.

"I um, I didn't-."

"Stop talking" she said, getting up. She took Adelynn from him and walked upstairs without a word. Jon groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

He just shot himself in the foot. He really didn't mean to say that its just the thought of Jagger going to school scared him. He knew how hard school could be, Jon didn't even finish. Also, he was scared.

With how much he was on the road, he was scared of missing out. What if he missed out on something important? He didn't want Jagger to resent him when he got older. He wanted to be around and involved. And he definitely didn't want them to stop traveling with him. He wanted his family with him.

Sighing, he got up and headed upstairs. He had to talk to Sophia.

Opening their bedroom door, he saw her sitting on the bed, Adelynn laying next to her.

"Babe, can we talk?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have time for it right now." Jon sighed. He deserved that.

"I deserve that." He dodged out of the way when a pillow was thrown at him.

"And that. Hey" he said, catching the next one.

"What's with the pillows?"

"You accused me of caring more about the fitness line then our children. You're lucky I didn't throw the remote." Jon flinched as he walked over to the bed, Sophia keeping his angry gaze on the television.

"I know but I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm just, I'm just-."

"Just what? Stupid?" Jon sighed.

"Scared." Sophia turned her head to look at him, seeing the scared look on his face.

"What?" Jon sighed and ran another hand through his hair.

"I'm scared" he murmured. Sophia shook her head and turned the tv off.

"What are you scared for?" He looked up at her, her gaze no longer angry but curious.

"What if I miss out on something? What if every time he as a school play or he plays a instrument and has a concert and I'm not there. What if he grows up to resent me?" Sophia felt her heart break. She got off the bed, surrounding Adelynn with pillows to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Jon wrapped his arms around her. Sophia pulled back and looked up at him.

"He wouldn't resent you Jon. He knows what your job is like."

"I know, but I just want you guys with me as long as possible. I don't want him going through stuff without both parents there." Sophia nodded.

"Then how about this. We do some research and before you go back on the road again, we'll decide if we want to send him to school or home school him."

Jon looked at her.

"Really?" Sophia nodded. Hearing his reasoning, made her mind change just a little. She wanted Jon there for everything just as much he wanted to be there.

"What about you're line?" Sophia shrugged.

"I can always figure something out. But for now, we'll do our research, maybe even ask Jagger and then we'll decide, okay?" Jon gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay." Sophia smiled as they heard Jagger call out.

"Daddy!"

"Someone wants you daddy." Jon smiled and kissed her softly before heading out of the bedroom and to Jagger's.

He walked in and saw Jagger sitting in his bed.

"Hey buddy" he said, smiling. Jagger smiled back at him and lifted his arms to be picked up. Jon smiled and picked him up.

"I love you daddy." Jon smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you too buddy."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has been so long but here is another one shot. I know its a little short but I wanted to give you guys something for having to wait so long. If anyone has any ideas of some one shots, please feel free to share them. I have been having some severe writers block with these and could use any help I could get. I hope you guys like this. Remember to review!**


	27. Possessive

**Possessive:**

 **A/N: I want to give credit for this one shot to the guest and the reviewer named Kate. I want to thank you for the reviews and the amazing idea! This chapter is dedicated to them. I also want to thank everyone who commented ideas. I loved all of them, they were all amazing and I will definitely be using them!**

Sophia set her curling iron down as she checked her appearance. Tonight, her and Jon we're going out on their first date since Adelynn had been born. She couldn't deny she was excited. Don't get her wrong, she loved being home with her babies but it would be nice to just go out. Especially since they had been doing non stop research about whether they should send Jagger to school or home school him. No. Tonight was just a night to let loose and enjoy each others company.

"Kitten, you almost done?"

"Yea" she called back when she heard Jon's voice. She checked herself over once more before unplugging her curling iron and turning the lights off. She walked out to the bedroom and saw Jon sitting on the bed, pulling his sneakers on. Since neither wanted to do anything fancy, they had decided to go to the local fair that was in town.

"Ready" she said, drawing his attention to her. Jon looked up and smiled. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, and a red lace cropped tank top that stopped just above her jeans and it showed off her engorged breasts thanks to breastfeeding. Her brown hair fell in perfect curls down her back.

"You look beautiful babe." Sophia smiled and grabbed her black leather jacket from the bed and slipped it on.

"Thank you. Where are the kids?"

"Downstairs with Phil and April." Sophia nodded as she pulled on her over the knee black flat heeled boots. Jon stood up and grabbed his wallet and phone.

"Ready?" Sophia nodded. Jon grabbed her hand and walked her downstairs and to the living room. Jagger was playing on the floor with Phil while April sat on the sofa with Adelynn.

"Leaving" April asked while Phil and Jagger wrestled.

"Yea. We should only be a couple hours. She should need to eat again around six thirty. There are dinosaur nuggets in the freezer for Jagger."

"Dino nuggets" Phil said, sitting up right with Jagger in his lap. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Yes Phillip but they are for Jagger not you."

Jagger giggled as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Mommy, where are you guys going?"

"We're gonna go get some food and go to the fair." Jagger gasped.

"Can I go?" Jon shook his head.

"Sorry buddy but its just me and mommy tonight." Jagger's face fell and he dropped his eyes in sadness.

"Way to go Jon." Jon scowled at Phil.

Sophia nudged him with her elbow and nodded to their son.

"But, how about tomorrow we go back and take you and Addy." Jagger's head popped up.

"Really?"

Jon nodded and smiled. He hated whenever Jagger, Sophia, or Adelynn were upset.

"Okay." Sophia smiled.

"Come give us hugs and kisses." Jagger popped up out of Phil's lap and ran over to his mother. Sophia picked him up and hugged him and kissed him before handing him over to Jon who did the same.

"Bye baby girl" Sophia said, kissing Adelynn's head.

"Bye" Phil said, making Sophia laugh.

"About time you admitted you were a girl." Phil chuckled and got up on the couch next to April.

"Alright guys, call us if you need us." Phil and April just waved them off. They kissed the kids one more time before leaving.

"Where did you want to get food?" Sophia shrugged as she interlocked their hands and rested them on the middle console.

"We can eat at the fair if you want. Or we could go to the fair then get food."

"Lets do that. Gives me an excuse to leave if I want to." Sophia gasped and hit his chest, making him laugh.

"I was kidding Soph." She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the fair parking grounds.

"Wait." Sophia furrowed her eyebrows at Jon. He turned the car off before getting out and shutting his door. Running over, Sophia smiled when he opened her door for her and held a hand out.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking his hand and stepping out. Jon smiled and kissed her softly before shutting the door and locking the car.

"Ready?" Jon nodded and led them over to the ticket both. After getting the tickets, they stepped into the fair grounds.

"So what first?"

"We should play some games. Win the babies some toys."

Jon nodded and interlocked their fingers before they started walking around to find a game to play.

"You know, Jagger isn't a baby anymore. He's a toddler." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I know but he is still my baby. They'll both still be my babies even if they're forty." Jon chuckled.

"How about this one?" They had stopped in front of the game where you have to spray water into the clown's mouth and fill the balloon.

"Okay." Sophia smiled. Jon gave the man two tickets and they took their seats.

"One, two, three, go!" The bell rang and everyone started shooting the water.

"I'm gonna win." Jon teased. Sophia giggled.

"Yea right." Reaching over, Sophia hit his hand so his sprayer moved.

"Cheater! I want her disqualified." Sophia laughed. She smiled when her balloon popped.

"Ha! I win!" She started dancing, making Jon chuckle as she picked a teddy bear out as her prize.

"You cheated."

"I didn't cheat. Your hand twitched."

"Yea, from your hand hitting it." Sophia giggled as they walked around to find something else to play.

"No one likes a sore loser Jon." Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Your ass is mine at the next game."

"Whatever you say." Jon smirked and lent down to whisper in her hear.

"Then it'll be mine when we get home." Sophia blushed.

"If you're lucky."

"Oh, I'm going to be." Sophia giggled again. For the rest of the night, they laughed and joked around. It was nice having just a relaxing night with each other.

"Maybe we should have a date night every week." Sophia smiled as they waited in line for the ferris wheel.

"I would love that. But we don't always have to go out. It could be something simple at home."

"I will keep that in mind." Sophia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sophia?" Both Sophia and Jon turned around. Jon saw a man standing behind them. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Chris?" The man laughed and nodded.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Sophia let go of Jon's hand to hug him. Jon clenched his hands. Who the hell was this guy and why was he hugging his wife? He felt his possessive side coming back.

"I'm good, I'm good. Wow look at you. You look great." Sophia thanked him before stepping back to stand by Jon.

"Thank you. You do too. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a friend. They just ran off to the bathroom." His eyes turned to look at the man next to him.

"This your boyfriend?" Sophia opened her mouth to answer but Jon cut her off.

"Husband. Jon Good." Chris smiled and shook his hand, wincing a little when Jon squeezed his hand. Letting go, he wrapped a possessive arm around Sophia.

"Husband, wow. How long have you been married."

"Four years. How do you know my wife?" Sophia didn't miss the emphasis he put on wife. She had heard that tone before. Jon was getting possessive.

"Jon." She whispered to him, trying to get him to relax but Jon just tightened his arm around her.

Chris laughed, oblivious to Jon's mood.

"We uh, we used to date in highschool." Jon nodded.

"Oh, really? Soph you never mentioned that before." The look he gave Sophia made a shiver run down her spine. She hadn't seen that look since he got mad at her all those years back when Nick hugged her after her return match.

"How long did you date?" The question was directed at Sophia, who looked away from his intense gaze.

"Only for what Chris, nine months?"

"Yea about. Some of the best nine months of my life."

Chris laughed while Sophia and Jon gave a tight smile.

"Well Chris is was nice to meet you but we have to get back home to our kids." Sophia looked at Jon while Chris smiled.

"Of course. Call me sometime Soph, we can get lunch and catch up." Sophia smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Bye Chris." She barely got the sentence out before Jon led her away.

"Jon stop. Where are we going?"

"Home."

"But I thought we were gonna go on the ferris wheel." Jon stopped and turned around to look at her.

"That was before we ran into your ex boyfriend. How come you never told me about him." Sophia scoffed.

"I didn't realize I had to tell you about my past relationships."

"Well when they're still living in town you do."

"I don't want to talk about this here." She went to walk away but Jon pulled her back.

"Don't walk away from me."

"Then stop acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Possessive. Geez Jon he is just a friend. A friend I haven't seen in over four years."

"A friend that was staring at you like you were a piece of meat. You're mine and you know I don't like that."

"Yea well I was hoping you had grown out of it after four years of marriage. Besides, I know for a fact Chris isn't ineterested in me anymore."

"And how do you know that. I could tell the thoughts he was having just by looking at him." Sophia sighed angrily.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." Jon followed her eyes to see Chris. His eyes widened when he saw he was standing next to another man, his hand in the mans back pocket of his jeans.

"Yea Jon you're right. He really wants me. Thank you so much for a fun evening." Before he could stop her, she stormed back to the car.

Jon sighed and clenched his jaw. How could he be so stupid. Had he just asked what happened between them, none of this would have happened but no. He had to let his possessive side out.

"God damn it." He ran after Sophia. He found her leaning against the car, waiting for it to be unlocked.

"Look Soph, I'm-."

"Don't Jon, just don't." He could hear the cracking of her voice, telling him she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Sophia. I didn't mean-."

"To be possessive and ruin a perfectly good night?" Jon sighed and moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but when I saw him looking at you and when you hugged him I just couldn't stop myself."

"So you don't trust me?"

Jon shook his head.

"No baby I do, I do, I promise. It was just something I couldn't stop."

"You would think after four years together and two kids, you would be able to." Jon nodded.

"Yea, you'd think." He mumbled. They just stood there in silence.

"Can we just go home and put the kids to sleep."

"You don't wanna go to dinner?" Sophia shook her head.

"I just wanna go home." Jon sighed.

"Alright." He unlocked the car and watched as she got in and shut the door.

"I'm such and idiot." He scolded himself as he walked around to the drivers side. It was a tense, silence, filled ride back to their house.

The car had barely stopped in their garage before Sophia got out and headed into the doorway that led into the house. Jon sighed and turned the car off. Getting out, he closed the garage door and made sure it was locked before heading inside.

"What did you do?" Jon groaned when he heard Phil as soon as he walked into the living room.

"I made a mistake."

"Yea, I figured that out when my sister came in here, tears in her eyes and took both kids upstairs with her. I'm not gonna ask again Good, what did you do?"

"Phil, relax." April said, placing a hand on his arm. Phil looked at his wife and took a deep breath.

"Well?"

Jon sighed and sat down in the arm chair that was across from them.

"When we were waiting in line for the ferris wheel, this guy called Sophia's name. His name is Chris and they dated."

"You got possessive didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to! When I saw them hug and heard they dated I got a little on edge. I could have sworn I saw him looking at her up and down."

"He was probably admiring her outfit. Did you miss the part where he doesn't like girls?"

"I learned that after me and Soph got into a fight." Phil shook his head.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met. Ruining your first night out since Adelynn was born by being a possessive asshole." Jon's jaw clenched.

"I realize I made a mistake. I don't need you on my case too."

"Well then you better fix it." Him and April stood up and slid their coats on.

"What do I do? I already apologized to her."

"I don't know. Your the one who made the mistake so your the only one who can fix it. Good luck."

"Bye Jon, kiss the babies for me." Jon just waved at April as they left. Sitting back in the chair, he sighed before standing up and going to look for his family. When he got upstairs, he heard noises coming from their playroom. Walking over, he pushed the door open and saw Jagger playing on the floor, no sign of Sophia or Adelynn

Jagger looked up, smiling wide when he saw his father.

"Daddy!" He got up and ran over to him while Sophia just kept her back to him.

"Hey buddy. Were you good for uncle Phil and aunt April." Jagger nodded.

"Uncle Phil burned the chicken nuggets so aunt April got pizza." Jon chuckled.

"Hey, do you know where mommy and sister are?"

"Mommy said she had to go change Addy so she would be right back." Jon nodded.

"Daddy, is mommy sad?"

"Why?"

"She looked like she was crying." Jon sighed.

"Daddy will fix it buddy. I'm gonna go check on them okay. You keep playing and when I'm done, we'll go have some ice cream before bed okay?" Jagger nodded. Jon kissed his forehead and set him down on his feet. He watched as his son went back to playing before he left. Walking down the hall to the nursery, he pushed the door open.

Sophia was standing by the changing table when she heard the door open. Turning from her daughter, she saw Jon walk in.

"She okay?" Sophia just nodded and turned back to her cooing daughter.

"Sophia, I am so sorry alright. I really didn't mean to act that way back there and ruin our date. If I just let you explain then I don't think any of this would have happened."

"Four years Jon. Four years we have been married. If I thought that he would be a problem, don't you think I would have told you about him before?" Jon nodded and walked to stand next to her.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry baby, so sorry. I promise, no more of that. Unless you know, you find it hot." Sophia rolled her eyes and picked Adelynn up off the table. The baby smiled at her parents.

"Only sometimes."Jon smirked.

"But you do promise not to do it anymore."

"I do and if I find myself doing it, I give you permission to spank me." He got the reaction he was looking for when she let out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." Jon nodded as Jagger ran into the room.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream now?" Jon and Sophia laughed. Jon nodded and picked their son up.

"Does mommy want some?"

"Mommy, you want some?" Sophia smiled.

"I'd love some."

"Yay! Lets go." Jon chuckled and led his family downstairs and to their kitchen. While Jagger at his ice cream, Jon set Sophia's bowl down in front of her before taking a seat next to her.

"What do you say, we try this again tomorrow. Same time, same place." Sophia looked over at him and smiled.

"Its a date."


	28. Tantrum

**A/N: I want to say thank you so much to labinnacslove for the idea for this one shot! So thank you, thank you, thank you! All credit goes to her for the idea!**

* * *

 **Tantrum:**

"Bye mommy!" Sophia laughed as Jagger came running up to her and Adelynn in the nursery. She bent down slightly to give Jagger a hug.

"Bye baby. Have fun with daddy." Today Jagger and Jon were going to have a father/son day. Jon had been gone on a two week tour and promise Jagger as soon as he got back, they'd have a boys day. Speak of the devil, Sophia looked up as Jon walked in wearing his normal blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and a black baseball cap.

"What are my girls going to be up today?" Sophia smiled as he kissed Addy's forehead.

"Well me and Miss Adelynn are going to pick April up and go get our nails done and I was thinking about getting Addy's ears pierced." She said the last part softly, trying to not get Jon to hear but unfortunately he did.

"Soph, we already had this talk. No ear piercing until she's thirty." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be stubborn." Jon laughed and pecked her lips as Jagger tugged at his jeans.

"Come on daddy! Lets go!" Both Sophia and Jon laughed.

"Alright bud,we'll go."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye baby, I love you. You be good for daddy okay." He nodded as she kissed the top of his head.

"Bye babe." Sophia muttered a soft bye before Jon picked Jagger up and they left. Looking down at her two month old daughter, she smiled.

"Should we get ready baby girl?" Adelynn cooed and waved her hands around making Sophia laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

/*/

"Yay toy store!" Jon laughed as he out his truck in park. The two had just gotten done having fun at the park and stopping for a quick bite to eat before Jon drove Jagger to his favorite place in the whole world.

"Yea toy store but we can't get a lot okay. Mommy already told me I have to build you another shelf for all of the ones you have already." Jagger giggled, making Jon smile. He was happy to have this alone time with his son. He was even happier they had come to the decision on what to do for school. After a lot of research and a talk with Jagger and they decided to send him to an actual pre-school for a trial week and then at the end, they'd ask Jagger what he wanted because as much as Jon would love to keep his family with him all the time, Jagger's education was more important and he didn't know how much learning he'd get on the road. Like Jon was at his age, Jagger loved everything about wrestling and he and Sophia knew he'd have a hard time paying attention.

"Okay daddy." Jon smiled and got out, shutting his door before going to the door behind his. Opening it up, he unbuckled Jagger from his booster seat before pulling him out and setting him on his feet next to him. Shutting the truck door, he locked the car and they made their way inside.

"Okay bud, which first?" Jagger looked around from his seat in the cart.

"Um superhero's." Jon nodded and started his journey into the store.

"Are you excited about school Jag?" Jon asked as he walked around the store. Jagger nodded as they walked down the aisle with all the superhero toys.

"Yea daddy. Did you go to school?" Jon nodded.

"I did buddy." Of course he wasn't going to tell him he dropped out. He wanted Jagger to have a good school experience. He didn't want him to think it was okay not to go because if there was one thing Jon could do different, it was finish school.

"Did mommy?" Jon laughed.

"She did." Jagger opened his mouth but Jon beat him to it.

"And so did uncle Phil, aunt April and everyone else you've ever met." Jagger giggled.

"Otay daddy. Ah look, The Hulk!" Jon laughed and picked the toy off the shelf. It wasn't to big so he knew Sophia wouldn't care.

"Hulk it is. Lets keep looking." Jon placed the action figure in the store as they kept walking around the store. Thirty minutes later and Jon looked in the cart sighing. Jagger had so many toys in there, he'd need two more shelves instead of one.

"Okay daddy lets go pay!" Jon sighed and looked at his son.

"Buddy, we can't get all these toys. Mommy will kill me. We gotta put some back." Jagger's smile faltered.

"Why daddy?"

"Because bud, we got to many. And besides, you have a lot of toys at home."

"But I want these ones daddy."

"I know buddy but we can't get them all. At least not today. Why don't we put some back and then we'll come get some at a later date."

"No." Jon scowled.

"Yes. You're not getting all these."

"I want them!"

"Jagger, I said no. Now pick which ones to put back."

"No!" He crossed his little arms, sending a challenging look to Jon that he recognized as the one he gave people all the time.

"Yes." Jon said, clenching his jaw.

"No!" Jon sighed, taking a few deep breaths, trying not to get angry. Getting angry wouldn't do any good in this situation.

"Jagger Michael, I said no. Now either you pick which ones to put back or I while."

"But daddy I want them all!" He whined, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I know buddy but we can't get them all today. Another day we'll come back." Jagger shook his head, the tears falling.

"No now!"

"I'm sorry Jag but we can't get them all today." Jagger whined and started crying. Jon reached for him, placing his hands on his shoulder's.

"Jag come on bud, don't cry. You just have to wait another week or two." Jagger just kept whining, his cries getting louder and louder.

"No daddy now!" Jon shook his head.

"You have to many toys bud. Come on, stop crying." His words fell on deaf words. Looking around, he saw a bunch of shoppers looking his way, making his jaw clench. This wasn't for anyone else to see.

Turning back to his son, he knew he couldn't give in but he also couldn't let him continue to cry in the store.

"Jagger stop or we're going to leave and you won't get any toys today." Jagger just kept crying. It broke Jon's heart that he was the reason his son was crying but he had to be strong. Giving into him wasn't going to teach him anything.

"Alright, fine. We're leaving."

Leaving the cart full of toys where it was, he picked a still crying Jagger up and walked out of the store and back to the truck. Buckling him in, he got in the drivers seat before heading home.

/*/

Sophia sat in the living room, going over designs for her new workout gear on her Ipad. Her head whipped up when the front door opened and Jon walked in carrying a still crying Jagger. Sophia immediately put her Ipad down and walked over to them.

"What happened?"

"He was told no." Sophia furrowed her eyebrows as she followed Jon upstairs. She watched as he set Jagger down in his bed before ushering her out and closing the door.

"What the hell happened?"

"We went to the toy store and he wanted to many toys. I told him he could only get a few today and he threw a tantrum, screaming and crying in the middle of the store so he's in a time out."

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you put him in a time out? I usually do it."

"Yea well you're usually here when he has one. This is the first time he has done it around me." Sophia saw how torn Jon was. Neither of them liked to punish Jagger but they also didn't want him to grow up thinking he could get whatever he wanted.

"You did the right thing?" Jon huffed, sitting on their bed.

"Then why do I feel so shitty?" Sophia sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Because it's never easy when you have to punish a child but you have to remember, we do it because we love him and he's going to end up growing up to be a good kid. Hell he's already a good kid but every now and then a time out is necessary. I don't like it either Jon but I don't think either of us would like it if he grew up to entitled or bratty, right?"

Jon nodded.

"Right." Sophia nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Just wait till he calms down then go in and talk to him." Jon nodded again and looked at her.

"I love you." Sophia smiled.

"Enough to let me get Addy's ears pierced." Jon shook his head.

"Nice try." Sophia laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes when they heard a little voice ring out.

"Daddy?" Sophia smiled and looked up at Jon.

"He wants you." Jon took a deep breath and stood up, walking out of his and Sophia's bedroom to Jagger's. Opening the door, he saw Jagger standing there.

"What's up buddy?" Jagger raised his arms up to be picked up. Jon gave a small smile and lifted the little boy up before walking over and sitting on the bed.

"I sorry I was bad daddy. I didn't mean it." Jon nodded.

"I know Jagger but you gotta remember, I am only doing what is best for you. I mean, look around your room, you've got so many toys. Some you don't even play with. If you get to many, you don't know what to do with them."

Jagger just nodded, laying his head on his fathers chest.

"I sorry." Jon nodded and kissed his head when an idea hit him.

"I have an idea." Jagger looked up at his father.

"What daddy?"

"Why don't we go around your room and find all the toys you don't play with, put them in a bag and donate them then, we can go back to the toy store and get just a few more, not a lot. We can do it every month that way, we don't have to go through this again and we have something to look forward to every month."

Sophia smiled from outside Jagger's room.

Jagger smiled wide.

"Okay daddy." Jon smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Lets get to work."


End file.
